The Great Era
by FBR01
Summary: La grande époque celle qui servira de prologue à l'âge d'or de la piraterie instauré par Roger, celle des pirates de légende. Suivez les aventures sensationnels qui ont fait des hommes tels que Newgate et Roger ainsi que leur ennemis Garp et Sengoku les légendes qu'ils sont devenus. Présence d'OC.
1. Chapitre 1: Newgate

**Présentation**

 **Salut tout le monde, je suis comme vous cher lecteur un être de chair et de sang possédant un cœur, mais surtout je suis un grand fan de One Piece. C'est pour ça que je présente ma première fiction sur One piece. J'essayerais d'être le plus régulier possible dans la publication des chapitres, au minimum un par semaine. J'aurais aimé en faire plus mais j'ai un emploi du temps très très très peu chargé. Mais aussi parce que je prévois d'adapter ma fiction si elle a (ou pas) du succès en BD. Alors c'est pour ça que je vous demande beaucoup de soutiens, donc lâcher vous.**

 **En ce qui concerne ma fiction je vais vous la présenter en quelque ligne. J'essaie de créer l'histoire des personnages ayant marqué la série comme Barbe Blanche, Roger ou Garp dans leur apogée. Pour fan de baston il y'en auras et pas qu'un peu, mais aussi des OC et plein d'autre truc de dingue, je vous le jure. Mais vous verrez par vous-même, je baptise donc cette fan fiction :**

 **THE GREAT ERA**

 **LA GRANDE EPOQUE**

 **ACHTUNG!** ONE PICE NE M'APPARTIENS PAS IL APPARTIEN A ODA SENSEI, MAIS LES OC M'APPARTENNENT. **ATTENCION**

* * *

 **T** he **G** reat **E** ra

Chapitre 1: Newgate

 _Marineford, fin de la Grande Guerre et de l'ère de Barbe Blanche, dernière parole d'Edward Newgate._

« LE ONE PIECE EXISTE »

 _Remontons le temps, 42 ans auparavant, sur Grand Line :_

Un homme, grand et fort manie un petit rafiot. Il a une longue chevelure blonde allant jusqu'à ses épaules, il tient une carte entre ses mains puis soudain. Le jeune homme plonge dans l'eau puis commence à nager, il s'enfonce profondément dans les sombres abysses de la mer. Au loin il s'aperçoit ce qui ressemble à un galion, le peu de lumière qui arrive à cette profondeur ne permet pas d'être sûr. Il n'hésite pas un instant il se dirige vers le navire. Arrivé au niveau du mât central il aperçoit une porte donnant accès aux cabines du capitaine. Il entre, il fait encore plus sombre. Il semble chercher quelque chose, puis ressort de la cabine. En examinant bien le mât il aperçoit une trappe à côté de celle-ci, surement la chambre des canons. Il soulève la trappe puis plonge. Différente porte se dresse devant lui. Ils les longent et puis s'arrête devant l'une d'entre elle. La chambre des trésors. Il essaie de l'ouvrir mais elle est fermée à clé, puis il se rappelle de la présence d'un tableau d'accrochage des clés dans la cabine du capitaine. Il rebrousse chemin puis commence à examiner la cabine plongé dans l'obscurité totale. Aucune clé n'y accroché. Il décide de remonter à la surface voyant qu'il n'a plus d'air puis soudain aperçoit le cadavre du capitaine, il porte son uniforme de soldat comme si il partait inspecter son navire, mais malheureusement pieu dans la cavité oculaire gauche l'en empêcheras, notre plongeur remarque que le capitaine porte une clé autour du cou. Il la prend se disant qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il retourne à la trappe redescend puis enfonce la clé dans la serrure et par un mécanisme de jonction de dent ouvre la porte. Il s'infiltre dans la chambre quand soudain un requin apparait devant lui. Se demandant ce qu'un requin peut bien faire dans une chambre fermé à clé il remarque que l'un des murs percé et donne accès à l'extérieur. Saisissant son poignard de sa main il se met face au requin, il charge et alors que ses dents acérées allait transformer notre héros en chair froide, celui-ci plonge sous le requin et plante sa lame dans l'abdomen de la bête, le sang et les tripes se répandent dans l'eau qui s'assombrit davantage. Débarrassée de l'obstacle et manquant vivement d'air notre héros observe attentivement la chambre puis enfin aperçoit un coffret posé sur un coussin dans une coque en verre sous vide. Il brise la vitre, l'eau s'infiltrant rapidement manque de détruire le coffret, il le prend des deux mains. S'apprêtant à quitter l'épave par le trou dans la coque il remarque une lame de front, ou bisento, n'ayant plus de bras à sa disposition il saisit l'arme avec sa bouche laissant s'échapper le peu d'air lui restant, puis s'empressent de remonter à la surface. Une fois à la surface il remonte dans son navire avec son butin et sa nouvelle arme. Essoufflé il s'endort sur le pont de son rafiot les pieds de se balançant encore par-dessus le la petite embarcation.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, sur Wilki Island, port de Tervun_

L'embarcation d'Edward Newgate amarre à un quai du quartier malfamé de la ville. Ed cargue les voiles, puis descend de son navire un sac sur le dos et la lame de son arme enroulé dans du tissu. Il longe le quai puis tourne au niveau d'une ruelle, il entre dans un bâtiment avec un écriteau « Bar de Tsumei essuyez-vous les pieds », Ed s'exécute s'assoie au comptoir et se fait servir il demande à garder la bouteille, il sort de son sac le coffret se met à l'examiner, il lâche un soupir puis bois une gorgée puis une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il vide sa chope. Il est ensuite rejoins par un homme mal habillé avec une longue barbe et une cape, il a des lunettes dont l'un des verres est brisé. Il demande un verre vide, puis il se sert dans la bouteille d'Ed, celui-ci reprend la bouteille et se resserre à nouveau. Un silence s'installe puis soudain l'autre lui demande :

« -Hey Ed c'est ça que ça rapporte l'exploration des épaves. T'est pas doué mon garçon, tu ne pourrais même pas payer la bouteille que tu tiens.

-Je sais, j'étais déçue de voir que la cale aux trésors était vide. Il devait transporter des montagnes d'or mais je crois que les pirates qui ont pillé le navire ais tous pris ne laissant que se coffre, et il ne contient qu'une espèce de fruit tout bizarre. Tes infos sont t'elles toutes aussi juste que celle-ci, Spinoza ? »

Le veille homme recracha la gorgé qui s'apprêtais à avalé. La barmaid furieuse rapplique et crie :

« Hééééé, le vieux débris tu veux que je te tue hein enfoiré d'azimuté, ce n'est pas croyable ce que les gens sont malpolis.

Edward interviens

-Désolé Tsumei, _puis s'adressant à un Spinoza dont les yeux ont quitté leur orbite et tirant la langue comme c'est pas permis_ , qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là Spinoza ?

-Tu….. a trouvé…. Un fruit tout bizarre ? Bizarre comment ?

-Tiens regarde. »

 _Ed ouvre le coffre et Spinoza sursaute de son siège en criant heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Dans le coffre se trouve un fruit vert en forme de pastèque mais avec des motifs en spirale. Ed aide Spinoza a se rassoir, ce dernier bois une gorgé pour se calmer, puis Ed reprend._

« -Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

 _Spinoza dit en prenant s voix la plus grave et sérieuse qui soi_

« -Tu ne sais donc pas ce que c'est ?

-Non c'est quoi dis le moi, qu'est ce qui te chamboule à ce point avec un fruit aussi bizarre sois-t-il ?

-On en parle dans certaine légende de pirate, un pouvoir permettant de surpasser le commun des mortels, un pouvoir te permettant de régner comme un roi sur la terre entière, il s'agit la pouvoir sans limite obtenu par ce fruit en l'échange d'une malédiction, il s'agit d'un fruit du démon. »

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. Chapitre 2: Dreams

**OHAO tout le monde, voilà la suite du chapitre 1: le 2**

 **WOUAH vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela n'est-ce pas? Bon continuons l'histoire à la fin du chapitre 1 le jeune Newgate a trouvé lors de l'exploration d'une épave un mystérieux coffret contenant un tout aussi mystérieux fruit. On apprend de la part de Spinoza qu'il s'agit d'un fruit du démon (** et là je sais ce que vous vous dite, c'est LE FRUIT, le motherf****ng FRUIT **). Que ce passeras-t-il, pour le futur roi des mers ? Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les choses se gâtent dans ce chapitre, mais je vous laisse voir avec notre narrateur.**

 **注意** **!** **ONE PIECE NE M'APPARTIENT PAS, IL APPARTIENT A MAITRE ODA** **ATTENTION !**

 **注意** **!** **SEUL LES OCs M'APPARTIENNENT** **ATTENTION !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Dreams**

Newgate écoutait les explications de Spinoza sur ce fruit bien particulier

« Un pouvoir permettant de surpasser le commun des mortels, un pouvoir permettant de régner sur les océans, il s'agit là d'un pouvoir sans limite obtenu par ce fruit en échange d'une malédiction, il s'agit d'un Fruit du Démon »

Les yeux de Newgate s'écarquillèrent au mot que Spinoza venait de prononcer, un Fruit du Démon. Il avait certes vu des utilisateurs de fruit du démon mais sans plus, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait un fruit du démon en lui-même. Il regarda à nouveau vers le coffret qui contenait le fruit.

« Une malédiction tu dis ? demanda Newgate.

-Oui une malédiction, on dit que les fruits du démon sont habité par les démons des mers, ceux-ci confère au mangeur un pouvoir mais ils sont maudits par les eaux, ils ne peuvent plus nager. Vu ce que l'on risque il faut être incroyablement stupide pour ce damner soit même. Spinoza tremblait _,_ il semblait à la fois terrifié et excité, il prit une gorgé de bière pour se calmer, il continua _._ Le pouvoir que confère le fruit n'est connu qu'après l'avoir mangé, donc on peut hériter d'un bon comme d'un mauvais pouvoir. C'est pour ça que les fruits du démon sont rares, les gens préfère tenter leur chance quand ils en trouvent un, la rareté de ces fruits les rend chère et leur prix peuvent atteindre des sommes colossales. »

Newgate aspirait les paroles de son comparse, lui aussi était excité de sa découverte, toutes les informations qu'il avait reçu commencèrent à ce mettre en place dans sa tête, il comprit pourquoi le coffret était protégé par une coque ne verre.

C'est à ce moment-là que les porte du bar s'ouvrirent laissant entrer un homme suivit de quatre autres. L'uniforme qu'il portait montrait son appartenance à la Marine, en effet une base navale était installée sur l'île. L'officier s'avança vers Newgate, ses soldats étant resté devant les portes au garde à vous. L'officier portait une casquette de la marine, une veste blanche avec un foulard bleu avec le mot « Justice » dans le dos. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui tournaient au violet, une tête étiré et carrée, et un nez droit. Il s'approcha encore puis se saisit de la bouteille y but quelque gorgé, puis la posa sur le comptoir. Il se tourna vers Newgate esquissant un sourire mal dissimulé et lui dit :

« Newgate, comment va tu ? Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Alors dit moi qu'est-ce que tu as ramené de ton expédition ? Désignant du regard le coffret posé sur la table.

-Rien qui puissent vous intéresser Lieutenant Josa, il prit le coffret et le mit dans son sac, puis saisi le bisento dont la lame était recouverte de tissus et il se leva se dirigeant vers la sortie quand le lieutenant lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

-Et ça c'est quoi, dit-t-il, ne fais pas l'égoïste partage avec nous et après on verra si ça m'intéresse ou pas, il retint un ricanement.

-Au revoir lieutenant, Newgate se retourna et pris la porte. »

Le lieutenant retint sa colère et fronça les sourcils en lâchant un petit « Tsss ».

Newgate avait repris sa route au bord du quai il arriva rapidement à son appartement et monta dans sa petite chambre qui ne comprenais qu'un lit en face de la porte une table de chevet à coté, une armoire et une table avec sa chaise à sa gauche. Il sortit le coffret de son sac et l'ouvre il observe attentivement le fruit, une grosse pastèque bien juteuse. L'idée de découper et de manger le fruit lui traverse un instant l'esprit, puis chassant cette « mauvaise idée de ses pensée il posa le coffret encore ouvert sur la table de chevet. Il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisé derrière la tête. Il réfléchissait à son avenir et le rôle crucial que jouerai le fruit qu'il avait trouvé. Il le mangeait et il ne pourrait plus nager et continuer son activité d'explorateur d'épave, et il y'avait le risque de tomber sur un pouvoir tordu. Ou il le vendait et en tirais un bon prix, lui permettant ainsi de quitter sa misérable position et de pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Son rêve qui l'avait poussé il y'a 2 ans maintenant à venir sur Grand Line la mer la plus dangereuse qui soit. Son RÊVE, son Rêve, son rêve... Il sombra lentement dans le monde d'Hypnos.

* * *

Le lendemain aux aurores un bruit le fit sursauter de son lit, il provenait de la ruelle juste en dessous de sa fenêtre, il l'ouvrit il vit une poubelle renversé et un chat de gouttière poursuivit par une meute de chien. Il examinât bien la scène de crime et puis se retourna et ferma sa fenêtre. Il prit son sac sur le dos puis mit le coffret posé sur sa table dans l'armoire, qu'il ferma à clé. Il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers son bateau alors que les premiers rayons du soleil peinait à sortir, pour aller pêcher. En dehors de la fouille d'épave qui ne lui rapportait gros qu'une fois sur sept, il pêchait des poissons qu'il ramenait au port de pêche pour les vendre, sa plus grosse prise fut un poisson géant de 10 mètres de long, il faut dire que la nature l'avait doté d'une force surhumaine. Il resta au large jusqu'au milieu de la matinée. Vers le milieu d'après-midi il revint au port avec une assez grande quantité de poisson, il se dirigeait vers le port de pêche pour revendre les poissons fraichement pêché. Arrivé là-bas, il chercha un coin à l'ombre et il mit une bâche par terre qu'il recouvrit de glaçon, il y déposa les poissons puis il s'assit sur un tabouret. Le port de pêche se remplissait petit à petit, il avait ses propres habitué donc il resta assis un certain moment, puis un autre vendeur vint le voir l'air préoccuper :

« Ed, t'n'as pas vu Spinoza ? demanda-t-il

-Non, pourquoi il te doit de l'argent à toi aussi ?

-Non c'est juste qu'hier soir en passant devant chez Tsumei j'ai entendu du raffut, curieux j'ai regardé à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte et j'ai vu le Lieutenant Josa donner des coups de pied à Spinoza. J'ai cru qu'il lui devait de l'argent de à lui aussi mais j'ai entendu des bribes de la conversation, il lui demandait ce qu'il y'avait dans le coffre et… »

Newgate avait tous compris, il partit en courant en direction du bar de Tsumei, celle-ci s'y trouvait déjà, quand elle vu Edward elle lui expliqua tous ce qui c'était passé après son départ. Le Lieutenant avait rué de coup Spinoza en lui demandant ce qu'il avait vu dans le coffre celui-ci refusait de parler alors ils l'ont emmené à la base de la marine. Newgate remercie la propriétaire puis couru jusqu'à son appartement. La porte avait été défoncé la chambre retourné. Il ouvrit l'armoire il ne fut pas étonné de voir le coffret disparus. Par chance ils ne prirent pas le bisento, il le saisi et puis il courut à toutes allure vers la base navale de la marine. Devant la grande porte en fer avec l'emblème des forces armée du gouvernement, il cria de toutes ses forces, « JOOOSAAAAAAAA ». Le lieutenant en question était dans son bureau avec le coffret posé devant ses yeux, il avait les yeux tous rond devant l'objet qu'il avait volé, un fruit du démon c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait, il le prit dans ses mains et l'observait de tous les côtés, quand soudain un crie lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles, on aurait dit le rugissement d'une bête sauvage il faillit lâcher le précieux fruit. Un soldat entra dans son bureau,

« Lieutenant c'est Newgate, il est devant la porte principale et il n'est visiblement pas content

-Hein Newgate ? Mais qu'est-qui lui prend de beugler comme ça, il n'oserait tous de même pas défier la justice ? Il lâcha un rire de souris un peu comme hihihiiiii. Ouvrez lui les porte, invitez le à rentrer et postez tous les soldats de la base devant le bâtiment, je sais ce qu'il cherche, à oui sortez le prisonnier qu'on a ramené hier soir. » Un autre cri se fit entendre, puis le soldat sortit exécuter les ordres de son supérieur.

Quelque minute après son arrivé les portes s'ouvrirent Newgate fût un peu surpris mais changea d'opinion quand il vu les 300 soldats de la marine posté devant lui armés jusqu'aux dents. Puis le Lieutenant sortit de derrière les soldats avec le fruit entre les mains, il fut rejoint par un soldat qui tenait enchainé Spinoza qui peinait a marché avec un visage défiguré par les bosses et ensanglanté. A la vue de son ami, Newgate fronça les sourcils serra les dents et ses main. Josa pris parole :

« Newgate petit coquin pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu avais trouvé un fruit du démon, tu sais que tout fruit du démon trouvé revient de droit au gouvernement mondiale ? dit-il avec un sourire satisfait

-Lâche Spinoza, après on pourra discuter toi et tes hommes, lança-t-il »

Spinoza leva la tête du mieux qu'il pouvait et dit d'une voix rauque

« Ed... tu vois je n'ai rien dit hein… je n'ai rien dit » après ses paroles Spinoza s'évanouit et Newgate était bouleversé mais surtout très en rogne.

« Sale ordure, relâche-le immédiatement avant que je te défigure jusqu'à ce que tu meurs.

Josa arrêta de sourire et eu la même expression que dans le bar

-Comment ose tu, cet homme que tu vois là a refusé de coopérer avec les forces gouvernementale il donc été jugé complice d'un criminel ayant refusé de remettre un fruit du démon aux autorités, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite s'est tout, c'est ça la justice. Et tu vois ce fruits il va permettre à la justice de devenir encore plus puissante, moi Lieutenant Josa vais devenir un utilisateur de fruit du démon et je vais avoir gravir les échelons jusqu'à devenir Amiral-en-chef, Uaaaahahhahahahahahhahaha. »

Il se saisi de son poignard coupa la pastèque puis mordit dans la chair tendre et juteuse du fruit, il avala le morceau et jeta le reste du fruit. Il se remit à rigoler plus fort.

« Je sens le pouvoir affluer en moi je sens ma puissance augmenter, toi aussi tu le sens Newgate n'est-ce pas ça se lit dans ton regard tu viens d'assister à la naissance du plus grand Marine de tous les temps. »

Il tendit le bras en direction de Newgate en attendant une quelconque réaction, Newgate s'élança en direction du Lieutenant future Amiral-en-chef et cria « C'était un fauuuuuux » avant de luis asséner un coup de poing violant au visage qui le propulsa dans le tas de soldat qu'il heurta avant de finir sa course dans un mur du bâtiment. Tous les soldats se lancèrent en direction de l'insurgé et l'attaquèrent de toute part en même temps. Newgate frappa de toutes ses forces et cinq soldats commence à voler, il asséna un coup de pied et envoya 12 soldats rentrer pile dans une cage, il se saisi de son bisento des deux mains et balaya d'un coup nombre d'adversaire. Le combat dura un certain moment mais au final Newgate était le seul debout dans la cour de la base navale ne saignant que de la tête à cause d'un coup de massue qu'il avait reçu et sa chemise entièrement fichu à cause des soldats qui s'y accrochaient pour le faire tomber. Il se dirigea vers le Lieutenant toujours inconscient et ce saisi du trousseau de clé qu'il avait à la ceinture. Il détacha Spinoza et le plaça sur son épaule avant sorti de la base.

* * *

Spinoza se réveilla d'un sommeil non désiré, avec un mal de tête horrible et des bandages sur tout le corps, il était allongé dans un lieu sombre dégageant une odeur qui lui était familière. Il était dans le bar de Tsumei, il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et il vu Newgate assis près de lui un bandage sur la tête. Ce dernier remarqua le réveille de son amis et lui adressa un bonjour, encore à moitié éveillé il demanda à son sauveur :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ed ? Il y'a instant on était à la base de la marine avec ce fou furieux de Josa, il nous a laissé repartir ? Ne me dis pas que tu lui as laissé le fruit du démon, si ? Oh pardonne moi Ed je n'aurais pas dût me faire capturé si j'étais ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus fort tu aurais pu vendre le fruit et réalisé ton rêve, encore pardon Ed je ne mérite plus d'être ton amis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous sors là Spinoza ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est moi le responsable pour t'avoir entrainé dans toute cette histoire, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tous réglé Josa nous laisseras tranquille à partir de maintenant.

-Ah bon, comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu ne les as quand même pas…

-Je n'avais pas le choix tu as vu c'était eux ou nous, mais bon maintenant que tu le dit ce n'était la chose la plus intelligent à faire

En entendant cela Spinoza fut choqué au point ou ses yeux et sa langue faillirent quitter son corps, il s'avait son ami très fort mais pas au point de vaincre 300 soldats de la marine

-Mais tu es fous voyant, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si il te mette une prime ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule voyant, ils ne vont quand même pas me mettre une prime pour si peu. Ils ont mieux à faire avec tous les pirates qui parcourent Grand-Line.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as vaincu 300 soldats de la marine ?

-Bon laissons ça de côté veut-tu repose toi et après on avisera, si ils me mettent une prime ce n'est pas grave je fuirais c'est tous, les mers sont vastes on ne me retrouvera pas.

-Tu as sans doute raison, et le fruit du démon, il est où ? J'ai vu Josa le manger avant de m'évanouir.

-Il a mangé une vrai pastèque le vrai fruit est là, il sort le fruit de son sac.

-Ingénieux dis-donc, donc tu vas en faire quoi, le revendre pour ton rêve ? En tous cas je te conseil de virer de ta tête toute idée de manger ce fruits

-Oui je crois que je vais faire ça, ça fait longtemps que j'ai attendu ce moment, le moment où je pourrais fonder une famille, et je crois qu'en vendant le fruit j'aurais eu les fonds nécessaire pour débuter.

-Une vente aux enchères aura lieu dans 2 jours au quai des marchandises. Ah mais j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-2 jours justement, tu as bien récupéré mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Continu de te repo… »

C'est à ce moment-là que les portes du bar valdinguent, le vendeur sur le marché des poissons débarquent en sueur et manquant de souffle :

« Ed t'là, dieu soit loué faut que t'tire vite fais un navire du QG de la marine c'est pointé en ville et c'est une grosse pointure un Vice-Amiral !

Spinoza choqué demanda à Ed ce que cela voulait dire

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti Spinoza je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes responsable donc je comptais quitter la ville ce soir. Josa a mis ma tête à prix. L'avis de recherche est tombé ce matin.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai, dit Spinoza avec un air triste, non Ed ce n'est pas possible c'est un cauchemar. Il marque un temps pour réfléchir. Je sais je vais aller voir ce Vice-Amiral pour lui expliquer que tu à fais ça pour me sauver et Il comprendra j'en suis sûr, attend moi ici le temps que je revienne.

Newgate se leva et empêcha son ami de faire de même.

-Ne bouge pas Spinoza, s'ils apprennent que j'ai saccagé la base navale pour te sauver c'est sûr qu'ils t'arrêteront pour complicité avec un criminel juste pour que je me rende.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai Ed, pardonne moi, il fondit en larme, oh pardonne moi Ed, j'ai gâché ton rêve, je suis désolé vraiment désoléeee, Il pleura de plus belle.

-Ne t'en fais pas Spinoza je ne t'en veux pas, si mettre de côté mon rêve pour un moment m'a permis de sauver un ami alors j'en suis heureux, il mit sont fruit du démon dans le sac qu'il déposa sur son dos. Il se retourna vers le vendeur, et toi Alphonse salut tous mes clients de ma part et dit leur à bientôt et salut Winry aussi. »

Il sortit du bar se dirigea vers son bateau qui contenais déjà tous les ressources nécessaire pour un long voyage, il mit le log pose qu'il avait acheté le matin même à son poignet, il sortit la voiles leva l'encre, le bateau bougea, la voile se remplit grâce au vent et le navire commença à voguer. En scrutant une dernière fois la ville où il avait passé 2 ans et la vie de fugitif qui l'attendais il en frissonnât, il vit alors Spinoza venir sur les quais avec sa béquille, il s'agenouilla et posa le front le sol « Merci Edward, je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi, merci mon ami, merci beaucoup » dit-il en pleurant. Edward souri lui fit un signe de la main tous en se retournant vers les aventures qui l'attendais par-delà l'océan.

* * *

 **Ahhhh, il était long le chapitre n'est-ce pas, les choses sont vite parti en sucette, en couille, ou en bonbon à vous de voir selon vos préférences. Le prochain chapitre sera plus axé sur un autre personnage de cette ère, et il est mentionné dans ce chapitre essayez de deviner il y'a aussi un Easter Egg dans ce chapitre ) . Voilà c'est tous je voulais enfin remercier mon tout premier follower: just-one-dream, merci à toi pour ton soutient. Ici FBR01 à vous les studios**


	3. Chapitre 3: Hero

**Salut compagnons comment allez-vous en cette belle matinée grisonnante et pluvieuse ? Moi je vais bien et c'est tant mieux, car je doute que vous apprécieriez cette fan-fic sinon. Ce chapitre posera les bases pour la suite de l'intrigue. Alors qui à trouver l'Easter egg que j'avais placé dans mon précédent chapitre, laissez-moi un commentaire.**

 **Précédemment dans The Great Era : Newgate apprend de la part de Spinoza que le fruit qu'il détient est un fruit du démon, mais malheureusement les murs ont des oreilles. Le lieutenant de la base navale capture Spinoza et vole le fruit du démon. Ed furieux va à la rescousse de son amis, et saccage la base navale, au réveille de Spinoza celui-ci apprend que Newgate l'a sauvé mais au prix de sa liberté. Etant devenu un hors la loi, Newgate pars en mer.**

 **ATTENTION !** One Piece m'appartient et c'est dommage, les OCs appartiennent à FBR01-sensei

Moi : Oda, que faite vous là ? Vous n'avez pas un arc à terminer ?

Oda : Voici le chapitre **troiiiiiiiiiiis :**

* * *

 **Hero**

Le navire du QG de la marine vient d'arriver dans le port, les marins s'affairent sur le pont, ils font descendre le ponton, pour cette fois-ci seul le vice-amiral, le capitaine et 4 autres hommes descendent. Le vice-amiral est grand de taille, assez pour surplomber ses subordonnés, il a dans la trentaine, les cheveux violet, il porte un costume violet foncé avec une cravate blanche à pois violet surplombé de la veste traditionnelle des hauts gradée. Il est suivi par son capitaine qui porte le même costume mais tout en blanc et avec un afro. Le navire devait contourner cette île car le log pose s'y recharge en 6h et il ne voulait pas perdre le cap pour l'île de Wija, où le vice-amiral avait été dépêché car des choses pas très nettes s'y déroulaient. Il ne fallait donc pas trainer. Les officiers se dirigèrent donc droits vers la base navale, arrivé devant celle-ci les imposantes portes en métal bleu s'ouvrent, des clairons retentissent, les trois cents soldats de la base se tiennent au garde à vous avec le lieutenant devant eux plus crispé que jamais, la veille il avait fait disparaitre tous les signes qui indiquait qu'il était impliqué à fond dans la pègre de l'île. Les clairons s'arrêtent, le vice-amiral répond au garde à vous des soldats par un « rompez », puis se dirige vers le lieutenant tellement crispé qu'il n'a pas entendu l'ordre de rompre le salut. Lorsqu'il est assez près de lui, il lui dit :

« J'ai dit rompez lieutenant Josa ne soyez pas crispé à ce point, on s'est déjà vu à Marineford pour votre promotions

Le dit lieutenant obtempère.

-Oui mais entre-temps vice-amiral, vous avez êtes rentré dans la légende comme le plus jeune vice-amiral de la marine, grâce à vos exploit dans le Shin-Sekai. Il avale sa salive bruyamment.

-Vous savez lieutenant les officiels de la marine ont pour habitude de rendre les choses plus, plus, plus, mais quel est ce mots, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue mais enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mon travail c'est d'arrêter les méchants et sauver les gentils, alors ne soyez pas si crispé en ma présence ou je penserais que vous avez quelque chose à cacher.

A ces mots le lieutenant senti un frison parcourir son corps, il essaye de paraitre le plus naturel possible

-Qu'allez-vous imaginer là vice-amiral, je suis un gentil, comme vous je suis un marine qui porte secours à la veuve et l'orphelin.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, enfin bon je vous confiance, dite moi un peu plus sur les gredins qui ont osez s'attaquer de front à la justice ?

-Je ne sais pas d'où il est originaire mais il est arrivé sur l'île il y'a 2 ans, il a vite commencé à fréquenter le bar de Tsumei sur le dock des marchandises, un repère de criminels en tous genres, mais le lieu a été inspecté et tout porte à croire qu'il soit partit au moment de votre arrivé sur l'île, surement prévenu par un complice.

-Je vois, mais pourquoi parlez-vous au singulier, vous n'avez qu'un suspect ?

-Qui s'avère être l'unique auteur de l'attaque contre la base navale, il est venu seul récupérer l'objet de ses convoitises que nous avons récupéré sur un navire suspect.

-Qu'est-ce donc que cet objet qui justifie une attaque contre une base navale ?

-Il s'agit d'un fruit du démon que nous comptions remettre au gouvernement et que...

-Un quoi ? Le visage du vice-amiral se referme, son calme habituel disparait aux mots du lieutenant qui est effrayé. Un quoi vous avez-dit, un fruit du démon, vous avez laissé un fruit du démon à un hors la loi qui en plus est capable de vaincre 300 hommes de la marines à lui tout seul, il est sur le point d'exploser de colère quand un événement intriguant se passe devant la porte. Tous les marchands du port de pêche, des citoyens normaux, Tsumei, Alphonse, et Spinoza se retrouve devant le vice-amiral. L'impressionnant groupe ne broncha même pas quand les hommes du vice-amiral ainsi que les soldats de la base pointèrent leurs fusils sur eux. Le chef de groupe s'adressa directement au vice-amiral.

« Vice-Amiral, je vous demanderais de retirer la prime de 35 millions de Berry sur la tête de mon ami, il sort une affiche de recherche dans sa manche et la passe au vice-amiral.

-Quoi comment ça ? Il saisit l'avis de recherche on pouvait y voir Newgate debout dans la cour de la base avec les soldats allongé au sol. Alors c'est lui notre voleur, vous me dite que c'est votre ami, donc vous l'avez surement aidé à prendre la fuite.

-C'est exacte, je l'ai aidé, le marchand à côté de moi lui a offert des vivres pour trois semaines, la tavernière à mes coté lui a offert 3 tonneau de son meilleur rhum, le marchand au fond lui a vendu un log pose, à coté il lui a donné de l'argent pour tenir 1 semaine. On l'a aidé car c'était notre ami à tous.

-A quoi vous jouez exactement, c'est un aveu collectifs, vous voulez aller sur l'échafaud pour complicité avec un hors la loi ?

-Si pour rétablir l'honneur de mon ami je dois y laisser la vie alors j'irais vers mon bourreau le sourire aux lèvres.

Le vice-amiral est visiblement agacé il demande à tous les soldats de baisser leurs armes

-Quel est cette histoire, pourquoi aidez-vous un criminel qui dépouille la marine qui essaie de vous protéger?

-Votre marine ne sert à rien, depuis sont arrivé sur l'île elle n'a repoussé aucun équipage pirate qui venait sur l'île, ils volaient, violaient, pillaient. Il suffisait juste de graissé la patte du Lieutenant Josa, le vice-amiral se retourne vers Josa avec un regard meurtrier. Newgate c'est lui qui protégeait l'île pendant deux ans il n'a laissé aucun pirates faire comme il leurs chantaient et au final plus aucun pirate n'est venus, ils préféraient contourner l'île ce qui déplaisait au lieutenant. C'était un héros, notre héros plus que votre lieutenant de pacotille. Celui-ci en colère beugle sur la foule

\- BANDE DE BON N'A RIEN, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME CRITIQUER MOI QUI VOUS AI OFFERT UNE PROTECTION DE QUALITE, ESPECE D'INGRAT SANS CERVELLE, VOUS DEVRIEZ ETRE FUSILLE SUR LE CHAMP, MESSIEUR ARMEZ, EN JOUE, F…

Il se prend un coup de poing au visage qui le propulse sur la base mais cette fois-ci il la traverse de part en part ainsi que les remparts, il se retrouve le visage ensanglanté, toutes les dents cassé et la nuque fracturé au milieu de la rue qui mène au centre-ville. Le vice-amiral est surpris, avant qu'il n'ait pu intervenir sont capitaine avait utilisé le Soru et avait fait taire le lieutenant de son poing au Tekai. Il se retourna vers les habitants choqué de cette attaque et dit :

« Merci de votre franchise, si ce que vous me dite sur votre ami est vrai je ferais en sorte de le réhabiliter moi-même et le dédommager.

Spinoza ainsi que tous les membres furent rassuré et s'en allèrent, le vice-amiral demanda de mettre au fer le traitre, et qu'on lui ramène un Den Den Mushi, il composa un numéro quand son interlocuteur répondit la discussion commença.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent Zéphyr? Je suis avec le Gorosei alors dépêchez-vous.

-Amiral-en-chef Kong, l'affaire sur Wilki Island est réglé, le suspect n'est pas la personne qu'on croyait, mais le fuyard possède un fruit du démon.

-Un fruit du Démon tu dis, cela est ennuyeux en effet, retrouve le je te laisse faire.

-Oui Amiral. » Il raccrocha.

L'un des ainés du Gorosei dans l'ombre parla :

« Ces utilisateurs de fruit du démon commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Un autre ainé.

-Oui c'est les 7èmes pirates avec un pouvoir qui apparait. Il se sente tout puissant ma parole.

Des pas avec des chaussons en bois et un bruit de lame ce fait entendre

-Et cet autre pirate d'East Blue qui fait le ménage sur cette mer, Gol D Roger , cela fait un moment qu'une personne portant cette particule ne s'est manifestée.

Un quatrième ainé

-Il y'en a aussi dans nos rangs, le Colonel géant Haguard D Sauro et le contre-amiral Monkey D Garp, qui vient d'avoir un enfant d'après le CP4, Dragon

Le dernier des Gorosei intervient

-Cela fait trop de .D. d'un coup, cela ne présage rien de bon pour l'avenir il faut s'en méfier même ceux dans nos rangs, ils sont trop imprévisible. Kong gardez un œil sur eux, on veut un rapport sur les 7 pirates mentionnés et les D, tous les mois.

-Bien Excellences, mais qui sont donc ces D ?

-Votre rang ne vous permet pas de poser cette question, une autre fois et on prendra ça pour une rébellion, compris ?

-Bien Excellences. »

Kong quitte la salle, il est rejoint par un officier qui lui remet un rapport, en le lisant il écarquille les yeux et range le papier dans sa poche.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre de transition, et oui je sais Zéphyr est un personnage non-canon mais je le considère assez canon pour le rajouter a cette histoire, et puis cette fiction n'est-elle pas Non-canon. Aller laisser moi des review S'il vous plait, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre.**


	4. Chapitre 4: No!

**Youhou, il y'a quelqu'un ? Ah tu es là, bien commençons le chapitre allez assis toi.**

 **Précédemment dans The Great Era : Le navire du fraichement nommée vice-amiral Zéphyr arrive sur Wilki Island, il apprend que Newgate est en possession d'un Fruit du démon. Grâce aux amis de Newgate, le lieutenant Josa est arrêté par Zéphyr qui part à la poursuite de fuyard.**

 **Ceci est une fan-fiction sur One Piece découvrez l'œuvre original si ce n'est pas encore fait.**

 **Chapitre 4 : NO !**

Les marins avaient fini de remplir la cale du navire avec assez de provisions pour 2 semaines, temps qu'ils leurs faut pour atteindre leur destination: l'île de Wija. Les évènements qui s'y déroulent sont inquiétent le gouvernement mondiales. Selon les rapports de différents marines infiltrés la royauté de l'île prépare une attaque surprise contre son voisin et ennemi de longue datent. L'île voisine a fait appel au force du gouvernement, mais impossible pour la marine d'agir sans preuve concrète. Informé de cela le vice-amiral fut dépêché sur place pour calmer les inquiétudes de l'île. Le navire repris la mer en début de soirée en direction de cette fameuse île, la traversé ne serais pas de tout repos, deux semaine sur Grand Line était un défi immense même pour les navigateurs aguerris de la marine. Le vice-amiral était assis dans son fauteuil d'un air pensif, quand soudain on toqua à la porte, le capitaine du navire entra, le vice-amiral lui fit signe de s'assoir ce que le capitaine s'empressa de refuser poliment, agacé le vice-amiral poussa un soupir et dit en portant un cigare a sa bouche :

« Franchement Sengo-kun à quoi tu joues ?

-Je ne fais que porter respect à mon supérieur

-Allez quoi ne me crispe pas d'avantage, je ne suis que 3 ans ton ainé

-Mais tu es vice-amiral maintenant, et je me dois de te respecter Zéphyr-san

-Tu aurais dut être à ma place, ta force est de loin supérieure à ton grade, pourquoi tu as refusé l'augmentation comme Garp? Toi et Garp vous n'êtes pas croyable, on a dût le forcer Tsuru et moi à accepter le poste de contre-amiral pour qu'il ne soit pas envoyé en mission alors que son fils vient de naitre.

-Je préfère mes hommes et les expéditions aux grands bureaux et à la paperasse du QG, peut-être un jour qui sait. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui motive ma présence, d'après le navigateur la seul destination à partir de cette île est Wija donc notre fuyard se dirige surement dans cette direction. Et on n'a que 6 heures de retard grand maximum, la vigie n'a vu aucun gros navire quitter le port, donc il s'agit surement d'un petit navire et vu à la vitesse où nous allons nous devrions le rattraper demain en matinée. J'ai posté des hommes au quatre coin du navire avec des lumières en cas de brouillard et j'ai aussi ordonné de maintenir les canons toujours prêt et aux soldats de se préparer pour toute intervention. On sait que notre fugitif possèdent un fruit du démon, mais on ne sait pas lequel. D'après Josa, le fruit devrait ressembler à une pastèque verte, j'ai envoyé au QG de la marine la description du fruit et nous devrions recevoir la réponse dans une heure, nous trouverons donc une stratégie approprié aux capacités du fruit, mais il y reste la possibilité que notre fuyard n'ai pas mangé le fruit dans quel cas nous devrions avoir pour priorité sa saisi. Et j'ai donc besoin de votre approbation en tant que vice-amiral Zéphyr-san.

-Tu as tout prévu ma parole tu n'as même pas besoin de mon accord on fait comme bon te semble, tu n'es pas le capitaine de ce navire pour rien. »

* * *

Il faisait noir et froid, Newgate était assis à l'intérieur de l'unique cabine du navire. Il était enroulé dans un drap et mangeais du pain tous en scrutant la mer. Il s'avait qu'une minute d'inattention était fatal sur la route de tous les périls, tous les évènements l'ayant amené à quitter l'ile lui revenait en mémoire : la trouvaille du fruit, Spinoza capturé par Josa, le massacre qu'il avait commis dans la base navale, sa prime, le navire du vice-amiral du QG qui était surement à ses trousses, il fallait qu'il garde l'œil. Mais ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de fixer l'objet posé à côté de lui, un fruit vert en forme de pastèque avec des spirales. Il se passait dans sa tête un combat acharné d'un côté les neurones qui pensaient que le fruit était plus sûr en étant mangé et ceux pensant que le fruit non mangé était plus pour eux. Il ne put se décider, puis le calme ambiant fut rompu par un bruit de cloche, il se précipita sur le pont, il s'aperçu que le brouillard était tombé ensuite il eut comme l'impression qu'il devait fuir, il courut vers la barre la tourna à bâbord de toute ses forces, cette sensations de danger imminent il l'avait déjà senti lors d'une de ses plongé sous-marine et juste après un roi des mers était sorti de nulle part. En tenant fermement la barre il senti un objet géant faisant une dizaine de fois sa taille passer devant lui et sur ce qui ressemblait à son sommet de tenait sur tout le long des points lumineux. Il avait bien fait de tourner la barre mais le brouillard était toujours là et c'était dangereux sur grande line, il se demanda ce que pouvait être cette chose qu'il avait eu du mal à distinguer mais cette interrogation fût de courte durée car le brouillard ce dissipas aussi vite qu'il n'apparut et laissa place aussi soudainement à la pluie, qui se changea très vite en orage. Newgate essaya tant bien que mal de remettre le navire dans la direction indiqué par le log pose sous perte de perdre le cap et de se faire rattraper par le navire de la marine. Les vagues grandissantes alimenté par une pluie de corde torrentielle, essayait d'emporter le navire mais Newgate tenu bon la barre et ne lâcha pas son étreinte. Ce fût le bras de fer le plus difficile qu'il eut à faire de sa vie. Après une dizaine de minute la tempête s'arrêta et le calme revint sur la mer, Newgate s'étala sur le pont de tout son poids il respirait fortement, tout était sans de dessus dessous sur le navire, il avait tangué de tous les côtés. Un morceau de la voile était déchiré et le mât endommagé, l'avant de la proue à moitié emporté par une vague et la cale retourné. Il avait là de quoi s'occuper jusqu'à l'arriver à la prochaine île, il s'en était bien tiré pour son premier voyage solo sur Grande Line, il y'a deux ans il était arrivé avec un navire marchand qui le déposa sur la première île de Grande Line. Il y était resté car il avait remarqué que l'île n'était pas vraiment le coin de prédilection des touristes et qu'ainsi il pouvait travailler pour réaliser son rêve. Il secoua sa tête en se relevant péniblement, il enleva son t-shirt qu'il essora avant de le remettre et puis il se dirigea vers la cale d'où il en ressortit avec une boite à outils que lui avait vendus un de ses amis marchand, puis il commença à réparer son navire.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaine que Newgate était en mer, il continuait de naviguer paisiblement, dommage que le log pose ne lui indiquait pas le temps de trajet parce que l'ennui le guettai quand soudain il entendit un cri bien particulier, il tourna la tête et il vu un oiseau blanc avec un long bec, il plongea et se saisit d'un poisson avec son bec puis s'envola avec sa proie se débâtant tant bien que mal. La vue de la mouette le rassura l'île ne devait pas être loin. Et elle ne l'était pas, à peine une demi-heure après Newgate accostait sur l'île c'était une île estival et la chaleur ambiante le rappelait sans cesse. Newgate qui ne devait pas se faire remarquer pris une cape avec une capuche, et son fidèle sac sur le dos. La cape sur lui augmentait encore plus la température de son corps, mais il devait s'habituer à cela. Il prit les chemins les moins fréquenté pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il faut dire que sa prime allait lui mettre tous les chasseurs de prime du coin sur son dos et il n'avait pas le temps pour les combats inutile, et au détour d'une ruelle il vu deux homme maltraité un enfant à terre en le ruant de coups de pieds.

« Allez lève-toi espèce de bonne n'a rien, ça t'apprendra à fuir, lançait le premier

-Et à voler aussi, _jwajaajajajajajja_ rigola le premier.

-Pitié ne me ramenez pas, je vous promets de ne plus venir vous embêtez mais pitié ne me ramenez pas. Elle se met à pleurer.

-Ta maitresse nous à grassement payé pour qu'on te ramène et tu vois ont claqué tous le blé et donc on… »

Newgate arrête le bras du tortionnaire avant que celui si ne frappe la petite fille. Il se retourne lui et son comparse voit un grand homme dans une cape et une capuche, il n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage mais ils ressentent la peur, leurs corps frissonne leurs cœur s'arrête de battre un instant puis ils redémarrent plus vite. Puis sans savoir pourquoi ils se mangent deux grosses tartes dans la figure, qui se déforme sous la force du coup, puis il tombe par terre sonné. La petite qui s'attendait recevoir un coup elle aussi s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même apeurée et au bord des larmes.

« Pitié non, pitié ne me faite pas de mal je veux juste partir.

-N'ai pas peur petite, je ne te ferais aucun mal, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

-Ils voulaient me ramener à ma maitresse dont je me suis enfui.

-Ta maitresse ? Dit-moi c'est quoi cette histoire de maitresse ?

-Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai le tournis, à l'aide… elle s'évanouit. »

Newgate observe les alentour puis soulève la petite qu'il pose sur son dos, et puis il quitte les lieux.

* * *

Le navire de la marine est arrivé sur l'île vers la fin de l'après-midi, le vice-amiral fut accueilli en héros avec un tapis rouge, une fanfare, et une escorte qui le fait monter lui et le Sengoku dans une calèche qui prend la direction du palais. Ils sont accompagné par un officier qui fait plus office de guide touristique qu'autre chose, le chauffeur avait eu pour instruction de passer par les grandes artères de la ville qui furent décoré pour l'occasion même les personnes présente ont été trié sur le volet, costume trois pièces et escarpin obligatoire. Chaque monument de la ville portait le portrait du souverain. Zéphyr agacé plus qu'autre chose n'écoute le message de propagande déblatéré par l'officier que d'une oreille. Puis Sengoku interrompt l'officier dans son élan de parole.

« Zéphyr-san j'ai donné l'ordre aux soldats d'arrêter le fuyard selon vos directives, si bien sûr il est sur l'île.

-Bien, on saura si les dire de ses compagnons à son sujet sont fondés, s'il n'a rien à se reprocher il acceptera nos conditions, sinon on n'aura pas d'autre choix que de l'arrêter. »

L'officier les interrompt et continu à parler de propagande, le palais impérial n'étant plus très loin.

* * *

Newgate est assis sur un tabouret il attend que le docteur ai fini d'ausculter la petite fille toujours inconsciente. Le médecin passe son stéthoscope sur la fillette puis le range dans sa trousse, Newgate recouvre la petite avec le drap puis il se tourne vers le docteur qui sortait justement de la chambre.

« Attendez, docteur avant de s'évanouir elle a parlé d'une maitresse, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Je vois vous l'avez donc sauvé sans avoir connaissance de l'histoire de cette île. Laissez-moi vous donner un conseil si vous ne voulez pas de problème ne recommencer pas, vous avez eu de la chance que vous fassiez appel à mes services, si c'était un autre médecin il vous aurait dénoncé pour un p'tit pactole mais même pour moi pour c'est une exception.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, vous vous fichez moi, vous êtes médecin n'est-ce pas pourquoi est-ce une exception de soigner une petite fille rué de coup par des gros salopards ?

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi, cette gamine est une esclave, elle est la propriété de quelqu'un c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfuis, elle devait surement trimer comme une folle dans des tâches ménagères ou dans d'autre chose que je n'ose imaginer. Ici sur cette île les choses sont différente, les riches ; ces putain de nobles qui pètent plus haut que leur cul ; on le droit de posséder des humain de classe social inférieur. On peut devenir esclave de différente manière : à cause de dette impayé si tu es arrêté la police a le droit de te revendre comme esclave et si on ne paye pas sa dette avec les intérêts qui sont généralement fixé par les créanciers, alors la dette retombe sur ta descendance. Bien sur le gouvernement mondiale à interdit l'esclavagisme mais on ne peut arrêter ce que l'on ne voit pas et le gouvernement joue les aveugles. »

Le médecin quitte alors la petite chambre, Newgate se saisi de son sac, il observe la petite fille qui même quand elle dort tremble de peur. Il sert les dents puis quitte la chambre. En sortant de l'hôtel il se retrouve dans une petite rue assez animé. Il tourne la tête puis aperçoit le palais qui est l'endroit le plus éclairé de l'île puis prend sa direction. Il marche au beau milieu de la foule les poings serré et dégage une envie meurtrière. Soudain un groupe de personne encapuchonné l'encercle il baisse leur capuche et arbore tous un chapeau avec une mouette dessiné dessus :

« Edward Newgate, nous vous sommons de vous arrêter, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous ramener au vice-amiral Zéphyr et de récupérer le fruit du démon que vous avez dérobé aux autorités. Un seul faux pas et nous considérerons cela comme une agression et nous ferons feu.

-Non…

Comment ça non, vous refusez donc d'obtempérer ? Bien soldat faite fe…

-Non je ne coopérerais pas, il sort le fruit de son sac et jette le sac à terre, j'ai décidé de réduire cette île en cendre, et à ces mots il coupe le fruit et en mange un bout puis jette le reste, il cri ensuite VOUS ALLEZ VOIR CE QUE CA FAIT DE CRAINDRE LES COUPS ! »

* * *

 **Et bien voilà le chapitre d'aujourd'hui montre enfin Newgate qui mange le fruit et il est déchainé il veut réduire l'île en cendre mais est-ce qu'il le pourra avec un vice-amiral sur l'île et son inexpérience avec la gigantesque puissance des Fruits du démon? Vous saurez cela la prochaine fois, merci d'être fidèle à ma fiction ça m'encourage vraiment à la continuer alors laisser des reviews ça m'aide à m'améliorer et ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	5. Chapitre 5: Sengoku

**HaHa ! Bande de filou ce n'est pas bien ce que vous faite, être accro à ce point ce n'est pas bien, si vous avez des crises de manque durant la nuit ne venait pas vous plaindre. Mais non qu'est-ce que je raconte à la fin, j'vous aime bien mes p'tit filous ca m'fait plaisir du vous voir suivre cette fiction qui vient de fêter ses 200 premiers views ! Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Berzerkhody qui m'a laissé ma toute première reviews w, ça fait toujours bizarre la première fois enfin bon merci à toi et aussi momshp qui est mon(ma) deuxième followe(use)r. Voilà les remerciements sont fait maintenant laissons place à un invité de mark !**

 **Bonjour ici Franky je vais vous faire le résumé du chapitre précédent, c'est partiiit: Newgate arrive à suuuper bien s'en tirer d'une suuuuper tempête ensuite il est suuuper faché et va suuuper réduire l'île en cendre.**

 **Moi : Ce n'est pas un peu Light comme résumé ? Bof ça feras l'affaire.**

 **Franky : vas-y mon gars tu es prêt, un, deux, trois…**

 **Ensemble : SUPER CHAPITRE CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINQ**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Sengoku**

« **Palapalapalapala…palapalapalapala…katcha**

 **-Allo, allo** , _bruit d'essoufflement_ , **mon capitaine vous m'entendez ?**

- **Oui qu'y a-t-il ?**

- **Mon capitaine ici le commandant de la 3** **ème** **division** , _des cris suivi d'une explosion_ , **nous avons retrouvé Newgate et nous sommes en train de l'affronter** , _des rafales de tirs._

- **Quelles est la situation sur place ?**

 **\- C'est honteux pour des soldats de la marine mais toutes les troupes sont ici et nous n'arrivons pas le contenir nous aurions besoin de votre aide mon capitaine, plus d'une centaine de nos soldats sont tombé.**

- **Bien je me dépêche, où vous trouvez-vous ?**

 **-On est dans un square au limite Est de la ville il y'a un grand clocher dépêcher vous mon capitaine.**

 **-J'arrive.**

… **Katcha** »

Sengoku retourna dans la grande salle de réception du palais où il était convié, sur place l'empereur était assis sur son trône qui était gigantesque environs une quinzaine de mètre de hauteur totalement en or et flanqué de bijoux (alors que l'empereur faisait à peine le mètre et demi), sur un plus petit siège à sa droite se tenait assis le vice-amiral Zéphyr les bras croisé et la tête tourné vers l'empereur à l'écoute de celui-ci. Quand il entra dans la salle Sengoku s'inclina devant l'empereur avant de se relever puis s'adressa à son supérieur :

« **Zéphyr-san, nous avons retrouvé Newgate puis-je me rendre sur place pour superviser l'arrestation ?**

Zéphyr avait saisi le message codé, dans la marine certaine phrase était utiliser pour éviter des situations imprévus, cette phrase-ci voulait dire « l'ennemi est plus fort que prévus nous perdant des hommes » elle était utile pour ne pas inquiéter les civils où montrer l'incompétence de la marine. Le vice-amiral s'apprêtait à répondre quand l'empereur l'ouvrit.

- **Haha haha mon chère capitaine, pourquoi vous en aller ? Vos hommes peuvent bien s'en occuper, restez donc nous arrivions au point concernant cette rumeur d'attaque contre nos voisin de l'île des Temples qui sont bien évidemment infondé il s'agit juste de commérage lancé par leur président pour remonter dans les sondages, vous devez savoir comment ennemis commun rassemble les gens ? Et bien c'est ce qu'il veut faire avant les élections. Vous voyez je reviens sur mon premier point comme quoi la démocratie est un tissu de mensonge le peuple veut de la stabilité et un gouvernement qui change fréquemment ce n'est pas de la stabilité, diriger un empire ou un royaume est beaucoup plus sûr pour eux.**

- **Je vous l'admets sire, mais voyez-vous mon capitaine dois se rendre place pour assister officiellement à l'arrestation du fugitif c'est juste une question de protocole,** rattrapa Zéphyr.

- **Je vois je vois, allez y donc mon brave, le protocole est très important même moi j'y tiens à cœur voyez-vous mon défunt père m'avait inculqué cette notion importante pour devenir un bon souve**... »

* * *

Sengoku n'avait pas suivi le reste de la discussion il était déjà loin du palais duquel il s'était envolé avec le Geppou. Ses hommes était en danger avec Newgate il devait se dépêcher si il ne voulait pas les ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il se dirigeait vers l'Est et cherchait de l'œil un clocher, qu'il ne tarda pas à localiser, il vu un incendie et il entendit des bruit de tirs, il se précipita vers le square et quand il posa enfin pied à terre ce qu'il vu le laissa sans voix. L'incendie ravageait le square comme une bête sauvage dévorant le bois des murs des maisons environnante et la paille des toits avec appétit, et Newgate se tenait encore debout comme sur son avis de recherche au milieu des corps de ses hommes. C'est curieux en voyant cette scène on aurait cru que Newgate contrôlait les flammes ce que Sengoku ne manqua pas de remarquer en bon capitaine. Il regarda ensuite ses hommes à terre, le monstre qu'y se tenait devant lui les avait tous massacrer, il serra les dents pour ne pas se précipiter sans réfléchir. Il regarda ensuite le feu qui dansait sur toute la place en prenant bien soin d'éviter Newgate. Sengoku commença à s'approcher lentement de Newgate tout en marchant il enleva sa veste de marine qui glissa sur son dos jusqu'à tomber à terre. Il continuait à marcher et puis il s'adressa à Newgate qui l'observait :

« **Edward Newgate, hors la loi recherché pour 35 millions de berrys, coupable de s'être attaqué à une base navale, de l'avoir détruit, et d'avoir dérobé un fruit du démon ainsi que d'avoir battu mes hommes, mais cela je le prends comme une offense personnel, vous êtes en état d'arrestation veillez-vous rendre sans hésitation et aucun mal ne vous serra fait.**

 **-Je ne m'arrêterai pas, vous les hommes du gouvernement j'avais déjà du mal à vous saquer, je pensais que dans le lot il y'en avait certainement des bons, mais vous êtes tous pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Comment osez-vous parler de justice alors que vous laissez faire les monstres qui sévissent ici. J'ai décidé de rayé cette île de la carte, alors je vous conseille de ne pas vous interposer.**

 **-Et tu crois qu'en se rebellant contre la loi, et en détruisant une île entière cela changera les choses, cela ne changeras rien à part ta prime et le point de vu que les gens se feront de toi, si tu veux changer les choses sur cette île fait le d'une manière moins tape à l'œil.**

 **-Pour changer les choses au contraire je crois qu'il faut marquer les esprits, mais trêve de bavardage tu viens ou pas ?**

 **-Je préfère la diplomatie à la violence gratuite vois-tu, mais comme je dois t'arrêter et que tu ne veux pas on n'a pas le choix, une dernière question où est le fruit ?**

 **-Je l'ai mangé, comme ça on arrêtera de me pourchasser pour me le voler,** _il_ _ricana_ **»**

Newgate s'élança le premier sur Sengoku avec un coup de poing, que ce dernier esquiva facilement suivi d'un coup de genou meurtrier qu'il esquiva aussi, ensuite Newgate rassembla ses deux main en un super poing qui partait écraser le crâne de son ennemis que Sengoku esquiva aussi facilement que les deux premier. Ensuite les attaques de Newgate s'enchainaient rapidement et Sengoku les esquivait plus vite. Il réfléchissait à ce que pouvait être la nature du fruit de Newgate puisqu'il ne figurait sur aucun registre des fruits du démon de la marine.

 _Je vois c'est donc un logia qui a un rapport avec le feu, mais comme le Mera-Mera est connu ça ne laisse que le Magu-Magu. Ou alors c'est un paramécia est c'est donc l'Atsu-Atsu*. Le seul moyen d'en être sûr c'est d'attaquer sans le haki,_ pensait-il. Si par malheur c'était un logia il était mal barré puisque l'entrainement aux hakis il l'avait commencé il y'a moins d'un an, il maitrisait assez bien celui de l'observation mais beaucoup moins celui de l'armement ce qui était inutile dans un combat réel. Si c'était quand même le cas il devrait employé les grands moyens. Il lança son offensive quand même, avec un coup de poing au Tekkai au ventre de Newgate. Celui-ci s'immobilisa au coup qu'il avait reçu, ses yeux devinrent blanc, il cracha du sang, mit un genou à terre et failli s'évanouir. Sengoku lâcha fut soulager, son ennemi n'était pas un logia et comble de chance il était à l'agonie avec un seul coup de poing. Il vint au niveau de Newgate et lui parla :

« **Si ce n'est pas toi qui est à l'origine de cette incendie, quelle est donc ton pouvoir ?**

 _Newgate dût lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance, il entendit quand même la question de son adversaire, il cracha du sang et tenta de répondre_

- **Je ne sais pas, rien de spécial ne s'est passé quand je l'ai mangé, hurph** _(il crache du sang)_ **, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs quand je l'ai mangé il avait un gout infecte, je crois qu'il était périmé à cause du petit séjour dans la mer, gura gura** _(il ricane, puis il recrache du sang)_

 **-Hum un gout infecte hein ? Ne t'inquiète tu es bien un maudit c'est juste que tes pouvoirs ne se sont pas manifesté, il faut que tu apprennes à les déclencher, mais dommage vois-tu en prison tu ne pourras pas apprendre.**

 **-Tu peux toujours courir pour m'envoyer en prison, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot**

 **-Vois-tu, quand que je t'ai vu tu m'as fait penser à un abruti fini de tête de mule narcoleptique et rien que de penser à lui me fous en rogne alors laisse toi faire gentiment.**

 **-Va chieeeeeeer** _Newgate se prend un coup de pied horriblement puissant qu'il le plante dans une façade d'un immeuble, il est sous un tas de décombre épuisé au bord de l'évanouissement._ **»**

* * *

Newgate est sous les décombre de l'immeuble sa respiration est rapide mais saccadé de toux. Il sent un liquide recouvrir tout son visage et se coller au sable et la poussière qui lui tombe dessus, il horriblement mal aux côtes et à l'abdomen, les deux coups qu'il avait reçu l'avait laissé incrédule face à la force de son adversaire. Il devenait urgent de réagir, sa vie mais surtout sa liberté était en jeu. Il essaya de se relever mais impossible ses commandes motrice ne voulaient pas fonctionner, il pensa un instant que le marine l'ai pensé mort et s'en été aller, mais une intuition lui disait qu'il était toujours là et qu'il s'approchait. Cela stressa encore plus Newgate il devait trouver quelque chose et vite, fichu fruit du démon qui ne lui servait à rien, si il devait perdre la vie ou sa liberté, il aurait au moins voulu connaitre quel pouvoir il a eu échange de l'incapacité à nager. Il répéta fort dans sa tête, « _active toi active toi active toi_ », mais rien ne se passa, c'est alors que les bout de bois et les poutres qui écrasaient Newgate volèrent en éclat, Newgate reçu un morceau de bois dans la jambe droite qui s'enfonça profondément dans sa chair, une vive douleur parcourut son corps comme si il n'était pas assez meurtri, cela fit crier Newgate. Puis voyant que la montée d'adrénaline a réactivé ses fonctions motrices il saisit cette occasion pour scruter son environnement Sengoku était devant lui à quelque pas. Il ne pouvait pas le vaincre pas dans cette état il opta donc pour la retraite.

Newgate essayait de fuir son adversaire, mais difficile d'aller bien loin quand on a un morceau de bois dans la jambe, les côtes brisé et qu'on perd trop de sang. Il se compliquait la tâche en faisant face à son adversaire et en avançant à reculant. Sengoku était devant lui marchant sereinement sans aucune blessure, mais soudain il disparut de son champ de vision et il reçut un autre coup aussi puissant que ce de toute à l'heure mais à la joue. Sa tête failli s'arracher à cause de la violence du coup, mais étrangement il l'encaissa mieux que les autres. Et il ne sut pas trop comment mais son corps bougea tout seul et il évita le coup de poing suivant qui était destiné à son foie. Ensuite son propre poing partit rapidement chercher le ventre de Sengoku qui était à sa merci. Ce dernier ne remarqua l'attaque qu'à la dernière seconde et dut l'encaisser, il était beaucoup plus violent que prévus et du sang lui remplis rapidement la bouche, qu'il garda fermé. Puis ce fût l'enchaînement de coup, le corps de Newgate bougeait tout seul sans faux mouvement et celui de Sengoku encaissait les coups d'une vitesse et d'une force phénoménale. Il en prit treize en moins de trois secondes, mais avant le quatorzième qui était un uppercut au menton il s'extirpa de cet enchainement avec le Soru. Newgate arrêta quand il vit que sa proie c'était comme téléporter, il tourna la tête dans toute les directions avant de l'apercevoir se tenant le ventre et crachant du sang.

Sengoku se releva lentement, un coup au visage avait ouvert son arcade sourcilière. Les pensé se bousculait dans sa tête, l'une d'elle retint son intention, cette homme avait utilisé le Kami-e** (qui était une technique de défense) comme une attaque, il était dangereux et il devait son débarrasser le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne devienne une gêne futur. Quelque chose l'extirpa de ses pensé Newgate n'était plus devant lui.

Newgate était partit se mettre derrière un muret en profitant de la confusion de son adversaire, il resterait là en attendant de reprendre son souffle, il se laissa glisser dos au mur pour finir assis. Il vit le bout de bois dans sa jambe, il déchira la manche de ce qui fut autrefois sa chemise et après l'avoir enroulé il mit la boule de tissus dans sa bouche, il sera ensuite les dents puis arracha le bout de bois de sa jambe en criant dans le tissu qui amenuisât le cri. Ensuite il se fît un bandage de fortune avec le même tissu. Il resta assis là essoufflé et ensanglanté. Les secondes passait comme des heures le temps se ralentissait, les paupières de Newgate devenait lourde, mais il ne devait pas perdre conscience son adversaire était certes blessé mais pas autant que lui. Il devait rester conscient, il décida donc de s'occuper l'esprit, en pensant à quelque chose de réconfortant, ses souvenirs avec ses amis de Wilki Island, puis sa pensé dériva sur le flot de ses souvenirs, puis il s'arrêta nette à la raison de sa présence ici, la petite fille qu'il avait sauvé, il sentit son énergie revenir plus rapidement avec sa colère. Il était en colère contre ce pays, contre son roi, contre le gouvernement qui laissait faire ce genre de chose, il avait dit qu'il détruirait cette île et il le ferait. Sous le coups de la colère il donna un coup de poing au sol et ne s'attendais pas à ce qui arriva.

Sengoku avait repris ses esprits et cherchait Newgate, il était sévèrement blessé et il ne pouvait aller bien loin, il se trouvait donc quelque part dans le square et tant mieux puisque sont haki l'observation couvrait cette zone, il commençait à se concentrer quand soudain le sol trembla très fort. Confus Sengoku tomba par terre le sol commençait à trembler de plus en plus fort, tout tanguait, les maisons le clocher et les ruines, ces dernières furent les premières à tomber, les murs des quelque maison en dure tombèrent comme un château de carte. Il n'avait pas eu vent d'une quelconque activité sismique dans la région, à moins que…

* * *

Dans le palais les secousses arrivèrent mais n'eurent assez de force que pour renverser le verre de vin de l'empereur sur son magnifique (c'est subjectif) haut à dentelle blanche et à fleur. Ce qui le fit sortir de ses gonds :

« **Arrrrgh, qu'est-ce donc que cela encore, depuis quand avons-nous des séismes ici ? Quelqu'un veut bien m'apporter de quoi m'essuyer à la fin.**

- **Comment ça depuis quand ? Vous voulez dire que vous n'avais jamais eu de séisme auparavant ?**

L'empereur visiblement plus préoccuper par la tache rosâtre sur son haut, envoya un regard meurtrier au vice-amiral qui n'était pas scandalisé lui aussi et qui ne daignait lui prêter main forte.

- **Non, pas à ma connaissance en tout cas, en quoi cela est-t-il important ?**

 **\- En rien votre excellence c'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

 **-Pour mon haut ? Ne vous inquiétait mes servante ce ferons une joie de s'en occuper,** pouffa-t-il

Le vice-amiral ne daigna même pas faire attention à l'empereur qui tentait d'être drôle, pour seul réponse il lança un « _excusez-moi_ » avant de sortir de la grande pièce, avant de vite quitter le palais, il détacha un cheval attaché à une calèche et monta dessus, il prit son bébé Den-Den Mushi et composa un numéro.

Sengoku faisait à nouveau face à Newgate qui visiblement avait repris du poil de la bête, il se fixait mutuellement du regard dans un silence total, le vent froid de la nuit soufflait sur les cheveux de Newgate qui était teinté de rouge à certain endroit. Le silence fût rompu par un bruit de sonnerie, Sengoku prit l'appel :

« **Allo Sengoku, dit moi que je me trompe mais la secousse vient de ta direction n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Comme toujours Zéphyr-san vous avez l'œil, ça venait bien d'ici et c'est Newgate qui en est responsable, ça va être plus dur que prévu.**

 **-Je m'en doutais, dis-moi tu es où ?**

 **-Vers l'est de la ville, je vais vous lancer une fusé lumineuse.**

Il sort un objet en forme de pistolet et tire vers le ciel, le projectile explose au bout d'un moment et le ciel se trouve éclairé comme si le soleil avait fait une irruption dans le monde de la nuit.

- **C'est bon je le vois j'arrive tiens le coup.**

 **-Bien, dépêche-toi hein.**

 **Katcha »**

* * *

 **Aille les choses vont mal, très mal pour Newgate comment va-t-il s'en sortit avec un vice-amiral et un capitaine de la marine en même temps alors qu'il avait du mal juste avec Sengoku ?**

 **Vous saurez cela la prochaine fois, allez comme à chaque fois laissez des reviews ça fait plaisir.**

 **Un, deux, trois BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE, merde ça le fait pas sans Franky**

 **Lexique:**

 **Atsu-Atsu:** Fruit du démon de type paramécia procurant à son utilisateur la capité d'augmenter la température de son corps, il est mangé par Don Accino dans One Piece.

 **Kami-e:** "Pliage" en français, une des technique du Rokushiki(Six pouvoir du CP9).


	6. Chapitre 6: Bad Time

**Muahahahahhahah, que le chapitre commence.**

 **Précédemment dans The Great Era : Newgate débarque sur l'île de Wija et y découvre les horreurs qui s'y déroulent. Aveuglé par la colère il se dirige vers le palais pour le réduire en cendre. En cours de route alors qu'il est encerclé par les marines chargé de sa capture il mange le fruit du démon et met facilement en déroute la petite armée. Sengoku avertit par l'un de ses hommes arrive pour leurs porter main forte, mais ce qui devait être un combat à sens unique prend une toute autre tournure.**

 **One Piece ne m'appartient pas encore mais ça ne saurais tarder, un centimes, deux centimes, trois centimes…**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Bad time**

Le vent soufflait fort, les flammes qui entouraient le square s'envenimaient à mesure qu'elles dévoraient les maisons évacuées de leurs habitants, Newgate et Sengoku se faisait face dans un silence imperturbable, un duel de regard qui semblait aussi puissant que leur affrontement de tout à l'heure. Le marine brisa le silence :

« **Tu as décidé de te rendre ? Dommage moi qui commençait à te trouver intéressant.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va vite le devenir**

 **-Je te trouve plus confiant que tout à l'heure, ne crois pas que juste grâce à ton enchainement tu m'as affaibli.**

 **-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, finissons-en.**

 **-Pourquoi veut-tu courir vers ta perte, autant te rendre tu sais, tu ne seras pas blessé d'avantage et tu seras même soigné.**

 **-Combien de fois il faut que je le répète avant que ça n'entre,** _il s'élance vers Sengoku_ **, JE NE ME RENDRAI JAMAIIIIS ! »**

Sengoku esquive l'attaque de son assaillant avec le Soru, il se retrouve derrière lui pour lui porter un coup puissant à la nuque. Newgate est touché aux cervicales, ses repères sont bouleversé, il titube puis il se retourne vers Sengoku :

« **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais tes coups semble plus puissant que ceux d'un homme ordinaire ? As-tu mangé un fruit du démon ?**

 _Sengoku sourit_

 **-Crois-moi Newgate les hommes peu ordinaire sont monnaie courante sur Grand Line. Mais n'est-ce pas toi qui voulais te battre au lieu de discuter »**

Cette fois si c'est Sengoku qui s'élança vers son adversaire, Newgate se préparait à recevoir le coup, quand soudain Sengoku disparut à nouveau, par reflexe il se retourna, rien, il analysa les environs aucune trace de son adversaire, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit et qu'il leva la tête et vit son adversaire littéralement voler vers lui, et il se prit un coup sur le crane, son cou se rétracta dans son corps presque brisé, mais il tenu bon. Il continua à chercher Sengoku celui-ci était à nouveau en train de se ruer vers lui puis disparut encore une fois, Newgate leva la tête, personne, il reçut un coup de pied sur le ventre, il recula de plusieurs mètre, la trace de la semelle de Sengoku toujours fumante sur son abdomen. Sengoku se remit droit et mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda Newgate souriant :

« **Tu as décidé de recevoir tous mes coups ou quoi ? Défend toi un peu sinon tu n'es pas mieux qu'un punching-ball.**

 **-Je n'ai pas bien saisi comment,** _kuh kuh_ **, mais tu utilises des techniques bizarres, et jamais de la même manière, mais il y'a une faille et je l'ai trouvé.**

 **-Non je ne crois pas, et je vais te le montrer. Double Hammer Rifle*.**

… _Long silence…_

 **-Quoi ? Tu nommes tes attaques ? En plus des pourris et des malhonnêtes il y'a des fous dans la marine, gura gura gura**

 _Sengoku remarqua sa bourde, il avait pensé tout haut ce qu'il criait au plus profond de lui. Si l'autre était là il se moquerait bien de lui._

 **-Hum Hum, c'est…mon ami qui m'a dit que…ça donnait du punch à ses attaques si on les criait fort… et puis c'est pas comme si j'y croyait ou quelque chose comme ça, bon oublions ça.**

 _Il s'élança à nouveau vers Newgate mais cette fois si les deux bras à la traine derrière le corps._

 **-Intéressant voyons voir, quelque chose comme… Daidjishin** fera l'affaire. »**

Newgate leva les bras vers le ciel il ferma ses poing, il ce concentra les yeux fermés puis il les ré-ouvrit d'un coup en lançant ses poing vers le sol et en criant « **DAIDJISHIN** ! »**

* * *

Un cheval galopait à vive allure dans les rue de la ville, à son bord un homme avec un long manteau blanc manœuvrait l'animal tout en évitant les quelques passant et les ivrognes. Cette zone de la ville était affreusement malfamée, un bar à chaque coin de rue, des demoiselles aguicheuses dont plus d'une ont tenté de séduire le bel homme au cheval blanc, pensant avoir une vision du prince charmant, mais ce dernier ne leur porta pas attention, il était visiblement préoccuper par quelque chose. Au détour d'une ruelle le sol commença à trembler, la secousse était plus puissante que celle qu'il avait sentie au palais. Le cheval perdit l'équilibre et tomba, Zéphyr sur son dos se releva en premier, puis aida sa monture à faire de même mais le sol tremblait tellement qu'ils eurent du mal, d'ailleurs Zéphyr lui-même bataillait pour ne pas tomber, les secousses cessèrent, la monture se releva et alors que Zéphyr était prêt à la chevaucher le bâtiment près de lui s'effondra et une partie du première étage fonça sur lui. Il sauta en l'air et réduisit les morceaux de bâtiment en poussière, puis il reprit sa route.

* * *

La place ou se battaient Sengoku et Newgate était saccagé, la secousse qu'avait engendré Newgate avait réduit le clocher ainsi que les quelques maisons aux alentour en miette, ce dernier se tenais dos courbé les deux poings enfoncé dans le sol, il se releva souriant visiblement heureux de son attaque et du nom qu'il lui avait trouvé. Il scruta les environs rien aucune trace de son adversaire même dans les airs alors à moins qu'il eut subitement décidé de jouer au taupe il en était débarrassé. Newgate tomba à terre essoufflé la tension du combat lui avait procuré assez d'endorphine et d'adrénaline pour contrer la douleur, mais maintenant elle revenait rapidement et en force, un flux particulier le faisait souffrir sa plaie à la jambe droite, le tissus qu'il avait utilisé pour stopper l'hémorragie était maintenant rouge. Il tenta de se relever pour quitter les lieux avant que le supérieur du marine n'arrive et surement avec d'autres soldats, mais c'était peine perdu son corps le faisait trop souffrir, mais il réussit tout de même à revenir à une position assise. Soudain sont regard se porta vers un tas de décombre qui semblait bouger, puis du tas de décombre en sorti Sengoku, ce dernier dépoussiéra ses vêtement et se tourna vers Newgate qui en était bouche-bée, cette attitude changea puisqu'il se mit à rire d'une voix grave et puissante, Sengoku fut intrigué puis il lui demanda :

« **Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?**

 **-Rien rien, je me disais juste que tu étais plus dur à éliminer que la pire des vermines. »**

Sengoku ne réagis pas l'insulte, il lança un coup de pied dans le vide et un violent coup de vent balaya les décombre devant lui, la zone dégagé était jonché de corps, Sengoku répéta son cela plusieurs fois, puis commença à rassembler les corps qu'il déposa empilé un peu plus loin. Puis il se retourna vers Newgate satisfait :

« **Comme ça mes hommes ne subirons plus tes attaques, bon maintenant on arrête les frais je l'admets tu as été un adversaire coriace rend toi et on pourra négocier ton arrestation.**

 **-Tu connais ma réponse et elle ne changera pas.**

 **-Soit, je n'ai plus le choix alors. »**

Sengoku lâcha un soupir, il défit sa cravate puis déboutonna sa chemise et grâce au manche longue il l'enroula autour de sa taille. Newgate observa la scène assis il était intrigué. Sengoku croisa ses bras devant lui, il ferma les yeux puis soudain une lumière jaune commença à parcourir son corps, sa peau changea de couleur et vira au jaune doré elle en prit même la texture, puis c'est son corps qui changea de taille, il passa d'une taille normale à celle d'un colosse d'une dizaine de mètre de hauteur, ensuite Sengoku ouvrit sa main droite qu'il tendit en direction de Newgate. Ce dernier était estomaqué il ne pensait pas à un retournement de situation pareille. Derrière lui des bruits de sabot se faisaient entendre, puis ce fut un hennissement et quand il se retourna il vit un homme portant le même uniforme que Sengoku assis sur un cheval. L'inconnu descendit de sa monture qui s'empressa de fuir, l'inconnu observa la zone puis s'adressa à Sengoku :

« **Je vois que j'ai eu raison de me dépêcher si tu en arrive à utiliser ton pouvoir c'est que ce n'est pas n'importe qui que tu combats, les ruines parle d'elle-même en plus n'est-ce pas Sengoku.**

 **-Zéphyr-san je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais voyez-vous Newgate ne voulais pas coopérer.**

 _Zéphyr se tourna vers Newgate qu'il vit assis et ensanglanté._

 **-C'est donc toi le fameux Newgate dont on pas parlé à Wilki Island, tu dois être vachement puissant pour en venir à tenir tête mon capitaine.**

 **-Capitaine tu dis, il n'est que capitaine avec la puissance qu'il dispose ? Gura gura gura, j'ai sous-estimé la marine à ce que je vois. Et tu es son supérieur, tu dois donc être le fameux vice-amiral, j'ai deux trois petit truc à te dire sur le lieutenant Josa.**

 **-Je sais tout, nous l'avons arrêté. Tout ça c'est grâce à un certain Spinoza et tes amis commerçants.**

 _Newgate écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit le nom de son ami._

 **-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

 **-Tes petits copains son venu à la base de la marine pour chanter tes louanges et je suis bien curieux de savoir si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai si tu étais bien un homme de justice. Et à ce que je vois ils devaient tous être aveugles. »**

Newgate senti sa force lui revenir en même temps qu'une colère sourde, il se releva difficilement, son sang ruisselait sur son corps avant de finir par terre aux gouttes à gouttes. Il leva les yeux vers Zéphyr et marmonna :

« **J'espère pour vous qu'ils vont bien et que je n'ai pas de raison de raison de me mettre en colère.**

 **-Oh, voyons qu'est-ce qu'y peut bien arriver aux complices d'un hors la loi ?**

 **-Vous allez le regretter bande d'enflure ! »**

Newgate se précipita vers son adversaire prêt à lui faire ravaler ses menaces, mais alors que l'ennemis semblait à porter de coup il senti son corps devenir lourds en même qu'une sensation bizarre comme si il avait reçu un coup, mais à distance. Suite au çà il s'enfonça très profondément dans le sol, un petit cratère ce forma dut à la violence du coup. Newgate était à la limite de l'agonie, il se demandait ce qu'il c'était passé quand il se rappela le grand bouddha dorée. « **Tu m'oublie trop vite Newgate »** avait-il même lancé d'après ce que Newgate entendit avec le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait.

* * *

Sengoku avait repris son apparence normale après avoir calmé les ardeurs de Newgate. Il se dirigea vers son supérieur qui était resté impassible même après avoir été exposé de plein fouet à l'onde choc. Quand il fut près de lui, il lui dit :

« **Désolé pour le coup de vent Zéphyr-san.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas et puis voyons le bon côté des choses Newgate est sonné. Il était si redoutable que ça ?**

 **-Tu n'imagine même pas, ce type aurait été une grande gêne pour la marine dans le futur. Sans l'aide de son fruit il a réussi à mettre à mal tous mes soldats qui étaient d'un tout autre niveau que ceux de Wilki Island. Il a aussi réussi à me donner plus d'une dizaine de coups en quelque seconde en modifiant le Kami-e. Et vous pouvez voir les dégâts causés par son fruit du démon.**

 **-Quelle pouvoir dévastateur, le Gura-Gura no mi est impressionnant et effrayant, qui aurait cru qu'il puisse exister, c'est l'un des pouvoir hypothétique les plus puissant et c'est une espèce de tête brulé ayant la Marine et le GM en horreur qui le possède, cela va être compliqué de le transporter jusqu'à Impel Down, contacte les hommes resté sur le navire et demande leurs le matériel anti-pouvoir.**

 **-Impossible, tous nos hommes présents sur le navire sont là-bas,** _il désigne du doigt le tas de corps derrière lui_ **, il ne reste sur le navire que la vigie et le personnel non combattant.**

 **-Appel les, un homme c'est amplement suffisant.**

 _Sengoku sorti son bébé Den-Den Mushi et composa le numéro de la vigie quelqu'un répondit._

 **-Poste de la vigie à l'appareil.**

 **-Oui ici Sengoku apportez-moi le matériel anti-pouvoir et dite à l'équipe de soin de se dépêcher nous avons des soldats blessé ici.**

 **-Bien mon capitaine ou dois-je envoyer les secours ?**

 **-Je vais tirer une fusé longue durée, mais dite leur de se diriger vers l'Est de la ville.**

 **-Bien mon capitaine**

 **Katcha**

 _Sengoku rangea son bébé Den-Den Mushi, et sorti à nouveau son pistolet éclairant il chargea une munition différente et tira en l'air, le ciel redevint illuminé._

 **-Depuis le port ils ne devraient mettre que 10 min pour nous rejoindre, cette fusé ne dure que 5 min c'est suffisant pour qu'il s'oriente.**

 **-Maintenant occupons-nous de nos hommes c'est aussi notre devoir. »**

C'est à ce moment-là que le sol recommença à trembler, une mini faille se créa de part et d'autre du mini cratère ou Newgate été enterré. Ce dernière en sorti, le haut du corps presque tout rouge, sa chevelure blonde avait changé de couleur au niveau des pointe, les bras ballant et la tête penché en avant, il marchait à la manière d'un zombie, il se dirigeait vers ses deux adversaires qui l'observaient sans dire un mot, il les dépassa et continua tout droit sans leurs porter attention et puis Sengoku réagit :

« **Où compte tu aller dans cette état, si il te reste un peu de bon sens rend toi.**

 **-Newgate écoute moi je te propose un marché, nous effacerons ta prime et nous ne ferons rien à tes amis, en échange je voudrais que tu rejoignes la Marine. Si ce que tes camarades on dit est vrai, un homme de justice comme toi qui protège ses amis au péril de sa vie ne peut être mauvais et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu rejoignes la Marine je serais heureux de t'avoir comme compagnons d'arme. Si c'est l'exemple du lieutenant Josa qui t'a motivé à haïr la Marine sache qu'il est sous les verrous et que la justice triomphe tôt ou tard. »**

Newgate s'arrêta dans sa marche hasardeuse et tourna vers son ennemi, Sengoku aussi fixait son supérieur intrigué par l'offre inattendu de celui-ci.

« **Pardon, je n'ai pas bien compris,** _dit-il doucement_

 **-Je te propose de te battre pour la justice au lieu de la combattre.**

 **-Je ne combats pas la justice loin de moi cette idée, je combats juste des hypocrites.**

 **-Oh, je vois tu as une définition bien particulière de la justice alors dommage, nos idéaux sont proche et pourtant si éloigné.**

 **-On ne compare pas l'aigle et la souris qu'il mange, merdeux. »**

Sengoku s'apprêtait à réagir mais Zéphyr l'en empêcha, il retroussa sa manche droite et celle-ci devint noir, il disparut et il réapparut devant Newgate, ce dernier eu à peine le temps de se protéger car l'attaque qu'il reçut était plus puissante que celles que lui infligeait Sengoku, il vola loin en traversant plusieurs bâtiment qui s'effondrèrent à son passage, il finit sa course allongé dans les décombre. Il avait perdu connaissance.

* * *

Quand Newgate ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vu fut un ventilateur tournant doucement. Il se sentait allongé sur quelque chose de mou et de confortable, il sentait sur lui aussi une épaisse couche légère et douce, il sentait aussi quelque chose lui traverser la peau au niveau de son bras. Son deuxième sens à revenir lui indiquait une odeur de tabac, quelqu'un semblait fumer près de lui. Puis ce fut au tour de sa conscience, apparemment il été couché sur un lit avec un tuyau accroché à son bras, il se leva doucement et ce mis en position assise, il s'examina il portait une chemise blanche, il sentait des bandages en dessous de la chemise, il en avait visiblement aussi sur la tête. Puis son intention se porta sur l'odeur de cigarette, il vit un vieil homme assis sur un siège c'est lui qui fumait et étonnamment il dormait en même temps. Mais ce fut de courte durée, il se réveilla en sursaut, il transpirait et il regardait dans toutes les directions, puis son regard se porta vers Newgate. Ce dernier semblait intriguer par le comportement de la personne ce tenant devant lui, quand soudain il réalisa :

 **« Mais je vous reconnais vous êtes le médecin qui a soigné la petite, qu'est-ce que vous faite ici, et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?**

 **-Tu es chez moi, c'est ma clinique, et je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans des décombres hier soir, ces deux marines ne t'ont pas ménagé, tu as 6 côtes cassé, une plaie ouverte à la jambe droite que j'ai fermé avec 8 points de sutures, le crânes et les cervicale en miette, c'est même un miracle que tu arrives à te relever comme si il ne c'était rien passé.**

 **-Je vois vous m'avez donc soigné, merci beaucoup. Mais comment avez-vous réussis à me transporter jusqu'ici avec le Vice-Amiral à ma recherche ?**

 **-Oh c'est un donc un Vice-Amiral, intéressant. Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne te trouveront pas gamin.**

 **-Merci encore une fois, pour moi et la petite… AHHH j'ai oublié la petite, il faut que j'y aille, s'il la trouve elle est mal.**

 **-Elle est couché dans la chambre d'à côté. On dirait que tu es le genre de personne qui se soucis d'abord des autres, c'est admirable. Qui aurait cru que tu étais prêt à raser une île entière pour une gamine ?**

 **-Je vois que pensez à tout vous êtes aussi une personne admirable malgré vos air de gros dur, comment vous appelez-vous ?**

 **-Eli, je m'appelle Eli et tu peux me tutoyer.**

 **-Merci de ton aide Eli je te revaudrais ça, quand je serais sur pied en tout cas, je me sens un peu étourdi je vais retourner me couché.**

 **-Pas étonnant après tous ce que tu as reçu, va-y laisse toi aller, reste autant que tu veux ça épaissira tes frais de soin. »**

Newgate sourit à la dernière phrase du médecin puis se recoucha tranquillement.

* * *

Zéphyr était sur le pont du navire, il observait les hommes blessé la nuit dernière couché sur des matelas a même le pont, cette infirmerie improvisé était nécessaire car la majorité des soldats était grièvement blessé. Ceux qui avaient récupéré rapidement aidé les médecins de l'équipage. Sengoku commandais ce beau monde d'une manière exemplaire. Puis il se dirigea vers son supérieur :

« **Toutes ces pertes face à un seul homme, qui plus ai nous a échappé c'est honteux.**

 **-Relativisons, nous n'avons aucun mort de notre côté, mais faut dire que Newgate nous a bien filé entre les doigts et c'est ennuyeux.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi lui avoir proposé d'intégrer la Marine.**

 **-Tu as vu comme moi comment il était puissant l'avoir comme ennemis était idiot, j'ai donc tenté de le faire rejoindre nos rang, c'est stratégique.**

 **-Je comprends plus ou moins, mais à ce que je vois l'attitude insouciante dont tu fais preuve montre à qu'elle point Garp détint sur toi.**

 **-Sur toi plus que moi, hier soir qui a crié Shock Wave*** en lançant son attaque ?**

 **-C'est faux je ne me souviens pas de ça.**

 **-Et qui s'entraine tard la nuit en répétant des noms d'attaque, comme le Double Hammer Rifle ou le Gold Arm**** ?**

 **-Tu semble avoir des problèmes d'audition ou des hallucinations, va voir un docteur, tien en voilà justement un.**

 **-Hahahahaha, elle est bien bonne celle-là, je vais aller contacter le QG pour faire mon rapport, je te laisse »**

Zéphyr s'éloigne puis disparait dans le navire.

* * *

 **Et oui fin de chapitre les amis c'est triste n'est-ce pas. Je trouve Newgate un peu impulsive, je dis ça je dis rien. Comme toujours le chapitre fut plaisant à écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira de le lire, c'était FBR01 je rends l'antenne.**

 **Lexique :**

 **Double Hammer Rifle :** Fusil double marteau, Sengoku s'élance les bras à la traine vers son adversaire puis il lui lance deux coups de poing imprégné du Tekkai.

 **Daidjishin :** Grande Secousse, Newgate frappe le sol de ses deux poings ce qui provoque une secousse.

 **Shock Wave :** Onde de choc, technique de Sengoku sous sa forme Bouddha il envoie une onde choc avec la paume de sa main.

 **Gold Arm :** Bras d'or.


	7. Chapitre 7: Roger

**Salut les gens, alors elles ne sont pas belles les vacances ? Je parle spécialement aux personnes qui passaient le bac les dernières épreuves d'anticipé ce terminant aujourd'hui et alors que certains(es) ont déjà sorti les maillots pour en profitez-en un max. Et pour ceux qui stresse encore des résultats, ce chapitre va vous faire oublier la question 5b du verso de la page 9 de l'épreuve de math spé dont vous avez oubliez la présence.**

 **PS : Elle valait quand même 5 points.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Roger**

 _Logue Town, sur l'échafaud du centre-ville. Une foule immense c'est rassemblé pour l'exécution du roi des pirates Gold Roger. Un cri ce fait entendre dans la foule :_

« **Hé Roger, tu vas mourir alors dit nous où tu as caché ton trésor.**

 **-Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez, trouvez le je l'ai quelque part dans ce monde »**

 _Les dernières paroles de l'homme qui fût le plus libre du monde lancèrent dans la piraterie tous les hommes et femmes en quête de ce fameux trésors, le monde entier connu alors une grande vague de piraterie._

 _12 ans auparavant, sur East Blue._

La mer était déchainé, le navire qui s'y trouve était ballotté de tous les côté, alors que la violente tempête risquait de couler le navire à tous moment, à son bord ce trouvait un homme qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se tenait à l'avant du navire bras croisé, il ne bougeait pas d'un cil avec son sourire indélébile sur le visage et son couvre-chef particulier. A part lui les quelques membres d'équipage aventureux qui avaient préféré rester sur le pont malgré la tempête, s'affairaient à garder le bateau en état. Une dizaine essayait de rentrer la grande voile, d'autres réparaient les dégâts, et un homme avec une barbichette et des lunettes leur dictaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Un autre homme le rejoint, lui aussi portait des lunettes mais elles étaient noir, il s'adressa à son comparse :

« **Wahahahaha, quel beau baptême pour notre entrée sur Grand Line n'est-ce pas Rayleigh ?** demanda-t-il

 **-Essayons d'y entrer d'abords sur Grand Line avant de rire Scopper.**

 **-Le capitaine lui est heureux à ce que je vois, ça fait depuis qu'on a quitté Logue Town qu'il est là-bas.**

 **-Il savoure ce moment, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rentre sur la mer la plus dangereuse du monde, regarde cette tempête c'est parce que la zone est à proximité de Grand Line qu'elle est si violente, alors arrête de rêvasser et va nous aider à réduire la casse. »**

Soudain les cordes qui tenaient une partie de la voile principale cédèrent alors que celle-ci étaient presque plié, un cri à en réveiller un mort se fit entendre, quelqu'un s'était retrouvé accroché à l'une des cordes de la voile que les vents violent de la tempête avaient emporté et c'était le jeune mousse de l'équipage qui faisait office de drapeau.

« **AAAAAAALAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE, AU SECOURS RAYLEIIIIIIIIGH, SCOPPEEEEEER, CAPITAIIIIIIIIIINE, A L'AIIIIIIIIIIIDE, AHHHHHHHHHHHH »**

Deux des interpellé réagirent à leur nom,

« **C'est pas Buggy là-bas ? A quoi il joue à faire le drapeau ? Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux comme jeu ?**

 **-Va l'aider s'il-te-plait avant qu'il finisse au fond de l'océan, il est chiant mais c'est quand même un de nos ho…**

 **-J'arrive Buggy, laisse-moi essayer,** cria-t-il

 **-Oui c'est ça, va le remplacer, tu seras plus utile en drapeau. »**

Scopper s'élança rapidement en direction du grand mât, puis sauta sur ce-dernier et il courut dessus jusqu'au sommet, ensuite il sauta à nouveau sur la corde qui retenait le dénommé Buggy et il courut dessus, il l'attrapa le pauvre garçon et sauta sur le pont, à cause de sa chute il s'enfonça dans le pont et finit sa course dans la cale du navire. Le jeune pif rouge était sonné les yeux révulsé et un filet de bave pendait de sa bouche grande ouverte. Scopper le prit sur son épaule et fit un long bond jusqu'au pont, il atterrit en douceur, puis il posa son jeune compagnon par terre. Il se tourna en direction de Rayleigh et sans savoir comment ni pourquoi il reçut un marteau sur la tête puis 3 planches dans le ventre, sur son cadavre poussa une énorme bosse, l'auteur de ce meurtre lança :

« **Amuse-toi bien à réparer le pont Scopper »**

* * *

Sur le navire de Roger une voile est pliée. Sur le navire de Roger un planché est réparé. Sur le navire de Roger des ordres sont donné. Sur le navire de Roger un corps au nez rouge roule au grès des vagues sur le pont. Sur le navire de Roger une aura puissante ce fait sentir, elle fait frissonner le capitaine en second, elle assomme le troisième et un bon nombre de ses compagnons. Sur le navire de Roger une dizaine de corps roulent au grès des vagues sur le pont.

* * *

Rayleigh, se dirigea vers son capitaine, comme il le pensait l'aura puissante qu'il avait émise était un signe, Roger était content et ça se sentait et au fur et à mesure que Rayleigh s'approchait, il sentait l'aura de son capitaine augmenter graduellement, quand il fut à sa portée l'aura était telle que même lui a eu du mal à rester conscient. Il ne dit rien, il ne faisait qu'observer son capitaine qui lui-même observait droit devant lui depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Logue Town ce matin. Devant eux il n'y avait qu'un épais brouillard résultat de la tempête. Rayleigh étant le navigateur de l'équipage il savait que voguer dans ces conditions était très dangereux, surtout que vers là où il se dirigeait il y'avait de forte chance qu'il y'ait des récifs. C'est pour ça qu'il faisait avancer le navire le plus prudemment possible. Il s'apprêtait à retourner sur le pont principale pour voir l'avancement des réparations quand soudain :

« **-Tu la vois Rayleigh ?** demanda le capitaine

 **-Pardon, tu as dit quoi Roger ?**

 **-Je te demande si tu vois la lumière.**

 **-Quelle lumière ? Je ne la vois pas.**

 **-Et pourtant elle est là, et elle nous indique le chemin. »**

Rayleigh se rapprocha du bord de la proue, il plissa les yeux et il aperçut finalement un fin faisceau de lumière qui peinait à traverser la purée de pois. C'est alors qu'il réalisa ce que ça voulait dire, il lâcha la rambarde et sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Roger :

« **Compte sur moi pour la suite. »**

A ces paroles l'aura de Roger redoubla de puissance, tellement que certaines planches du pont se soulevèrent, elle réveilla même tous les évanouis comme si de rien n'était, puis Rayleigh leur annonça d'un ton grave :

« **Nous arrivons à Reverse Mountain, toutes les réparations se ferons à notre arrivé sur Grande Line, je n'ai besoin de l'aide que de quelqu'un d'entre vous, le reste vous pouvez vous abritez dans les cabines, mais un conseille nous ne passerons cette montagne qu'une fois alors admirez le paysage.**

Quand Rayleigh eu fini son speech, presque tous les membres d'équipage présent sur le pont retournèrent se protéger dans leur cabine. Un petit bonhomme au nez de clown se dirigeait lui aussi vers sa cabine quand on l'appela :

« **Buggy je veux que tu restes sur le pont avec nous,** dit son capitaine sans se retourner

 **-Mais capitaine, Rayleigh-san a dit que je…**

 **-Reste s'il-te-plait je veux que tu vois de tes propres yeux l'endroit où on va mener la plus grande aventure des pirates Roger,** insista-t-il. »

Buggy ne chercha même pas à comprendre, il obéit et se mit sur le pont supérieur. Au final ils n'étaient que trois hormis Roger et son second à être resté : Buggy (qui boudait un peu), le troisième capitaine Scopper Gaban et enfin un homme à la couleur de peau noir musclé comme un bodybuildeur avec une longue chevelure afro. Les 5 cinq personnes scrutaient le même point lumineux dont l'intensité augmentait au fur et à mesure, et au bout d'un moment le point se transforma en un phare qui indiquait une position au loin. Rayleigh réagit :

« **Voilà on y est, ce phare indique la position de l'entré de Reverse Mountain, l'entrée de la montagne est étroite et les courants marins sont puissant, vu la forme de la porte qu'on m'a décrite il ne serait pas étonnant de voir des tourbillons se former, alors voilà Scopper et Buggy vous vous positionnerez sur les flancs du navire et vous nous indiquerez si il a des obstacles, Oron toi tu prends la barre et tu navigue en fonction de ce qu'ils te diront quant à moi je vais essayez de nous mener à Grand Line avec le moins de casse possible. Statistiquement seul 30% des équipages pirates qui ont pris la route de Grand Line y sont arrivé.**

 **-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH, tu es sérieux Rayleigh-san ? Capitaine on ne peut pas rester sur East Blue encore 5 années de plus ?** demanda le petit froussard.

 **-Allons Buggy fait pas ton froussard, continue comme ça et ce sont des nichons qui te pousserons. Des nichons…nichons…nichons, capitaine on peut avoir des nichons comme prochaine recrue.** demanda l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. »

Il eut une violente secousse sur le navire, et un homme d'équipage arriva sur le pont en courant :

« **Nous avons heurté des récifs et ils y'a un gros trou dans coque.**

 **-Merde ça commence bien, essayez de colmater la fuite avec tout ce que vous pouvez trouver. Il faut tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on ait passé la montagne.**

Une autre secousse parcouru le navire.

 **-Bon allez on met le plan à exécution. »**

* * *

Tout le monde s'agitait à l'intérieur du navire qui commençait à se remplir petit à petit, certain bouchait le trou avec tous ce qui était utilisable, est d'autre drainait à l'aide de sceau ou de verre d'eau l'eau de mer qui s'était infiltré en la déversant depuis une fenêtre. Sur le pont Rayleigh, Scopper, et Buggy indiquaient les instructions à Oron qui manœuvrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, le capitaine était quant à lui au même endroit dans la même position. Après quelques minutes et une dizaine de récif inévitable, le navire arriva enfin devant l'entrée de Reverse Mountain comme Rayleigh l'avait prédit il était très difficile de contrôler la barre à cause des fort courant. Tout reposait sur la force d'Oron et sa précision à manœuvrer la barre. Buggy avait remarqué quelque –gigantesque- tourbillons et commençait à faire ses prières, Scopper s'assis tranquillement et attendait le moment fatidique. Le bateau réussit enfin à se retrouvé dans l'axe de l'entrée, puis à cause du courant marin ascendant le navire accéléra, il passa la porte, puis il commença à gravir la montagne à vive allure, tous était émerveillé de ce spectacle.

* * *

Rayleigh repensai à un moment précis de sa vie qui la changea à jamais… Il était couché sur un bateau qu'il avait volé puis un homme avec chapeau de paille se présenta comme étant un certain Roger et lui dit qu'il était destiné à se rencontrer et lui proposa de se joindre à lui pour mettre le monde sans dessus dessous.

Scopper souriait à l'aventure qui l'attendait, il repensa lui aussi à un moment qui changea le court de sa vie… Il était dans un bar quand un type avec chapeau de paille et un gars à lunettes entrèrent. Les deux personnes s'assirent près de lui et ils commandèrent à boire, l'un deux l'homme au chapeau de paille lui dit « **Toi tu as l'air fort, veut-tu te joindre à nous ? »**

Buggy était recroquevillé sur lui-même il priait pour ne pas finir au fond de l'océan, il repensa à la raison de sa présence sur un bateau de pirate notoire entrain de gravir une montagne… Il portait une ceinture truffé d'explosif et une carabine plus grande que lui qu'il pointait en direction de l'homme qui lui faisait face, il le trouvait ridicule avec sa moustache et son chapeau de paille, il s'adressa violemment à l'adulte « **Rends toi monsieur, j'ai vu ton avis de recherche et on offre beaucoup d'argent pour toi, j'en ai besoin pour mon trésor que j'ai caché, s'il te plait rends toi gentiment ou je te tue»**.

Oron avait lâché la barre du navire qui naviguait tous seul grâce au courant, ces yeux doré pétillèrent quand il repensa à son passé… Le sol était froid, il avait faim, il ne portait presque aucun habit et ses mains étaient littéralement gelées, quand soudain il vu une affiche « **Nous recrutons des hommes fort valeureux et qui n'ont peur de rien »** ,il prit l'affiche et il se dirigea vers la taverne qui était indiqué dessus, quand il entra il vu un foule immense, il vit un homme au chapeau de paille assis près d'un autre homme à lunettes il se dirigea vers eux et il posa l'affiche devant eux, l'homme au chapeau de paille lui sourit.

* * *

Le navire montait la montagne, Buggy c'était relevé fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, il avait un panorama extraordinaire sur East Blue, ces yeux changèrent de forme pour devenir 2 étoiles qui scintillait, il se retourna vers ses comparses pour leur montrer ce qu'il voyait, mais il fût tous autant impressionné par ce qu'il avait devant ses yeux maintenant, le bateau avait presque atteint la hauteur des nuages. Quand le navire dépassa les nuages Buggy sentit une bouffé d'air frais parcourir ses poumon, c'était agréable mais une pensé lui vint à l'esprit, si ils avaient dépassé les nuages ils devaient être vraiment très très en hauteur, il faudrait bien que le navire redescende à jour ou l'autre, restait à savoir si cette descente ce ferait en douceur ou de manière brusque. La réponse à sa question n'allait pas tarder en effet, le bateau avait atteint le sommet de la montagne, tout au bout du canal le bateau décolla et resta en l'air un certain moment avant de retomba dans un autre canal qui lui descendait. Buggy avait tous vu ses yeux avait quitté ses orbites, lui qui détestait les toboggans il allait devoir vivre son plus grand cauchemar, mais en pire.

Le bateau filait à toute allure sur l'eau du canal il arriva à nouveau au niveau des nuages qui passa rapidement et là ce fut le même panorama qui s'exposait devant eux, celui de la mer la moins connu et la plus imprévisible qui soit. L'aura de Roger commença à s'amplifier et à osciller, mais contrairement à la dernière fois personne ne s'évanouit, ils admiraient la beauté de Grand Line. Le navire filait tellement qu'il arriva rapidement au bout du canal, il passa une sorte de cap avec deux phares, un à chaque rive du canal. Quand il arriva au bout, le bateau ralenti puis se stoppa net. Un à un les hommes d'équipages arrivèrent sur le pont principal, et ce fut une liesse générale, ils se donnaient l'accolade se félicitant mutuellement, ils se tapaient dans la main, certain pirates était tellement émut qu'ils en pleuraient à chaude larme. C'est à ce moment-là que Rayleigh intervint en mettant fin à un début de fête ou ce qu'il préférait appeler une mutinerie déguisé :

« **Compagnons nous feront la fête plus tard, maintenant nous allons jeter l'ancre pour voir l'étendue des dégâts apporté au navire ».**

Ah l'entente de son discours des murmures commencèrent à se répandre dans la foule, on pouvait entendre des : « **Il n'est pas sérieux de nous demander ça maintenant »,** mais aussi des : « **Il n'est pas le capitaine à ce que je sache »,** ou même un : « **Dégage Rayleigh laisse nous fêter.»** etun **« Tu pue du pied Rayleigh-san. »**. Rayleigh en entendit quelqu'un un et il réussit facilement à retrouver l'épicentre de toute ces phrases, il s'agissait de deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien. Il allait y'avoir de les lunettes de soleil bouillit et un pif rouge saignant au diner ce soir.

* * *

Le navire avait accosté sur la rive gauche du cap des jumeaux, le nuit commençait à tomber, l'ensemble de l'équipage reconstruisait le bateau sévèrement endommagé par les récifs quand un homme à l'allure étrange sortit du phare, il avait sur lui sa brosse à dent et un verre d'eau, encore à moitié endormis il ne remarqua pas les pirates qui eux l'avaient bien vu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il commença à se brosser les dents qu'il vu un groupe d'individus suspects tous en train de porter des planche ou de réparer leur navire l'observer, tous sauf un sauf un homme avec un long manteau et un chapeau de paille qu'il supposa être le capitaine. Un duel de regard commença entre les deux hommes, aucun d'eux ne cligna des yeux, la tension montait alors que leur combat titanesque devenait de plus en plus intense. Le combat pris fin aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, l'homme sorti du phare détourna le regard et recommença à ce brosser les dents nonchalamment, il recracha sa salive, puis il rinça sa bouche avant de recracher l'eau, puis son attention revint sur la troupe d'inconnu qui avait débarqué chez lui et plus particulièrement le capitaine, le duel de regard reprit avec la même intensité, puis prit fin aussi naturellement que le précédent:

« **Vous êtes qui ?** demanda l'homme sorti du phare.

 **-Nous sommes des pirates et nous venons d'East Blue,** répondu le capitaine pas surpris du tout.

 **-Je vous conseille de partir immédiatement de mon phare, sinon cela va mal finir,** menaça-t-il.

 **-Ah bon ? Comment ça mal finir, tu peux nous le dire ?** demanda le troisième capitaine en s'incrustant

Tous les pirates avaient commencé a troqué leur planche et marteau, contre arme à feu et sabre.

 **-Cela risque de mal finir…pour moi,** fini-t-il **, alors si auriez l'amabilité de partir sans problème quand vous aurez fini de réparer votre navire je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.**

Aucun pirates ne compris ce qui venait de ce passé, il était perdu dans leur esprit à la recherche d'une quelconque explication logique, mais celui de leur capitaine ne réagit pas de la même manière, instinctivement il se mit à pouffer, puis à rire de plus en plus bruyamment, cette hilarité soudaine avait contaminé tous les pirates qui se mirent à rire aussi fort que leur capitaine. Ce dernier se leva et cria « **Les gars on arrête de bosser et on se lâche».** A ces mots tout le monde rangea son arme et un « **YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH »** remplaça le fou rire de tous à l'heure. Les premiers tonneaux de rhum ne tardèrent pas, suivit de près par une odeur alléchante de viande grillé sur un feu. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute c'était la fête totale, tout le monde festoyait à la lumière des feux de campement, des toasts était porté certain plus repris que d'autre: **« A notre aventure sur Grand Line »** , « **Au capitaine »** , « **Vive les pirates de Roger les plus grand pirates du monde »** , **« Aux nibards »** était les plus repris. Etrangement l'homme à tête de fleur fêtait lui aussi avec les pirates, il était assis avec le capitaine et il faisait un concours pour savoir qui vidait son verre le plus vite et c'est le capitaine qui avait perdu, en s'essuyant de la bouche la mousse qui y était resté, ils commencèrent à rire puis Roger demanda à son nouveau compagnon :

« **Dit tu ne veux pas rejoindre notre équipage je te trouve sympas, on pourrait fêter tous les jours**.

 **-Il en est hors de question Roger,** lança Rayleigh qui était pourtant assez éloigné de la discussion.

- **Non merci, ça aurait été sympa mais j'attends quelqu'un, un autre groupe de pirate fêtard comme vous.**

 **-Ah je vois, tu as décidé de les rejoindre quand ils viendront ?**

 **-Non, la piraterie ce n'est pas pour moi, en fait en partant ils ont laissé un de leur compagnon ici car Grand Line était trop dangereux pour lui, ils lui ont promis qu'ils reviendraient quand ils auraient fait le tour complet de cette mer et moi je suis là pour veiller sur lui.**

 **-Ah je vois ils ont eu raisons cette mer est dites imprévisible, mais si ils ont décidé de faire un tour complet de Grand-Line, on risque d'être de sacré rivaux.**

 **-Hahahahhahahaha, les pirates ont de l'ambition ces derniers temps, figure-toi que toi et ton équipage êtes les 8èmes à venir ici dans le but de conquérir Grand Line, et ils n'avaient rien à vous envié.**

 **-Ah bon, ils doivent être sacrément puissant pour venir ici avec cet objectif, il y'en beaucoup des équipages pirates comme ça ?**

 **-Non, seul une poigné d'entre eux arrive sans encombre sur Grand Line, le reste ont soit perdu beaucoup d'hommes lors de la traversé soit leur navire est devenu inutilisable, une grande partit des navires qui arrive ici sont des épaves avec aucun homme à bord. Même ceux qui arrive sans encombre sont porté disparu quelque jour à peine après leur arrivé sur Grand-Line, c'est une mer horrible.**

Buggy qui passait par là avait entendu la conversation, il lâcha les chopes qu'il ramenait à Scopper, pour se recroqueviller et pleurer sur place. Le gardien du phare repris :

 **-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils leurs est arrivé, Laboon les attend depuis si longtemps que j'en ai de la peine pour lui, mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face au fond de moi je sais ce qu'il leurs est arrivé, ce qui arrive à tous pirate sur Grand-Line.**

 **-Que dirais-tu de nous accompagner un moment pour les chercher, comme ça si ils sont mort tu pourras le dire à Laboon pour qu'il ne perde plus de temps à les attendre.**

 **-J'aurai vraiment aimé mais je ne peux laisser un jeune baleineau seul sur Grand-Line, et puis je doute que je puisse le faire changer d'avis si facilement après 20 ans d'attente.**

 **-Hahahahaha, tu es comique toi, on lève l'ancre demain tu auras tous le temps de te décider mais ce soir on trinque à notre aventure, Santé ! Ah au fait tu t'appelles comment ?**

 **-Crocus, je m'appelle Crocus et je suis médecin de formation. »**

* * *

 **Fin de chapitre et changement de point de vue, on passe à l'équipage de Roger avec leur entré sur Grand Line qui n'a pas été tendre, surtout pour ce cher Buggy.**

 **Chuck Norris te recommande –pour ta sécurité- de laisser un commentaire et de suivre cette fiction.**


	8. Chapitre 8: Grand Line

Haha alors la rentrée s'est dure hein reprendre ses vielles habitudes. Perso je trouve que c'est ce lever tôt le plus dure. Et c'est parti pour ce deuxième chapitre avec le plus grand équipage du monde les pirates à Roger et je vous laisse avec Zoro pour le résumé du chapitre précédent, à plus.

 **Précédemment dans The Great Era,**

…

 **Hum j'ai dit :**

 **Précédemment dans The Great Era,**

…

 **Où est donc passé cette tête d'algue ? Bon faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse,**

 **Précédemment dans The Great Era, le fameux équipage d'East Blue arrive enfin sur Grand Line, il rencontre sur le cap des jumeaux un certain Crocus qui sympathise avec eux, il leur apprend plus sur le niveau de dangerosité de cette mer, il fait aussi mention de huit autres équipages pirates arrivés avant eux sur Grand Line, qui peuvent-ils bien être ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Grand Line**

Les cris de la joyeuse bande de fêtard s'amenuisaient petit à petit, la nuit était déjà bien avancée quand le dernier feu de camp fût éteint par Rayleigh et avec elle c'était aussi la dernière lumière visible qui disparut, laissant place à une somptueuse voute céleste. Seul Rayleigh, Roger et Crocus étaient encore éveillés, mais ils ne disaient rien, leur regard était porté vers le ciel. Rayleigh qui était encore debout partit s'assoir un peu plus loin, il s'adossa à une caisse et il ferma les yeux. Roger se tourna quant à lui vers Crocus et lui dit :

« **Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Laboon soit réellement une baleine.**

 **-Il a beau être une baleine, Laboon ressent les mêmes émotions qu'un humain, il les ressent tellement bien qu'on dirait qu'il comprend le langage des hommes.**

 **-Qui sait si ce n'est pas le cas, n'empêche que maintenant j'ai vraiment de la peine pour ce baleineau.**

 **-Depuis quelque temps il a perdu sa joie habituelle ça m'attriste de le voir ainsi, je donnerais tant pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à ses compagnons**

 **-Viens avec nous alors, en tout cas le temps de notre traversé de Grand Line, comme ça tu en auras le cœur net sur ce qu'ils leurs ait arrivé.**

 **-Merci pour ton offre mais je ne peux abandonner Laboon, si je ne reviens pas il sera ané…**

 **-Tu reviendras, fais-moi confiance, je compte bien finir ce que j'ai commencé**

Roger se leva et tendit sa main à Crocus qu'il aida à se relever

 **-Réfléchis, bien à mon offre elle tiendra jusqu'à notre départ demain. »**

Roger s'en alla laissant Crocus perplexe, mais la nuit porte conseil et il se dirigea lui aussi vers le phare pour aller dormir. Roger était quant à lui devant Rayleigh, il observait son second qui semblait se reposer :

« **Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il nous accompagne ?**

 **-Parce qu'il est comme nous tiraillé entre désir et devoir. »**

Au petit matin Roger et Rayleigh étaient déjà levés alors que le reste de l'équipage dormait comme ce n'était pas permis, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil commencèrent à apparaitre Rayleigh se leva puis il se saisit d'un objet de forme conique avec les deux extrémités manquantes il s'arrêta au bord du navire, il prit une longue inspiration puis il porta l'objet vers sa bouche et le ciel se fendit en deux des éclairs jaillirent du sol, Reverse Mountain trembla et l'un des phares s'écroulât. Tous les pirates se réveillèrent affolés par autant de raffut, ils en cherchèrent la cause en tournant la tête désespérément de gauche à droite de haut en bas. Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que le bruit était un rugissement qu'ils avaient déjà entendu et qu'il provenait de l'une des bêtes les plus féroces du monde ils furent pris d'un sentiment de peur et d'angoisse, même les plus vaillants d'entre eux tremblaient comme des maracas. Ils tournèrent la tête en direction du navire et ils virent Rayleigh une jambe sur la rambarde et il tenait dans sa main l'arme la plus dévastatrice du monde qu'il avait achetée sur une des îles qu'ils avaient visitées, un MEGAPHONE. Rayleigh déposa son « arme » et s'adressa aux marins :

« **Messieurs** **nous allons bientôt lever l'ancre commencez à recharger le navire »**

Encore somnolents, ils se dirigèrent vers la mer pour se rafraîchir les idées. Puis ils commencèrent à remonter dans le navire tout ce qu'ils en avaient déchargé dans un calme cérémonieux. Rayleigh surveillait ça depuis le pont supérieur, il fût rejoint par Scooper, puis par Buggy. Les deux venaient à peine de se réveiller et il avait une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Tout en se brossant les dents nonchalamment, ils demandèrent au capitaine en second ce qui se passait, ce dernier ne leur répondit pas, ils attendirent un moment et voyant qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponse ils s'en allèrent. Le chargement du navire étant presque fini, Rayleigh ordonnait déjà les ordres pour le départ, Roger comme à leur arrivée sur Grand Line était à sa place à l'avant du navire. Mais il ne regardait pas vers l'océan mais vers le phare de Crocus en espérant que ce dernier en sorte pour rejoindre son équipage, et Crocus en sortit un sac sur le dos, il ferma la porte du phare puis il se dirigea vers le navire pirate sur lequel il se retrouva bientôt. À bord du navire il fût rejoint rapidement par Buggy qui le fixa longuement avant de s'adresser à lui d'un air satisfait :

« **Je suis ton ainé dans cet équipage du doit apprendre à me respecter et à m'obéir, si tu as le moindre souci préviens-moi en premier je sais tout sur ce navire**

Ce dernier fut interrompu dans son élan par Rayleigh, qui était arrivé derrière lui discrètement

- **Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire Buggy? Va donc aider** **Oron**

 **-J'y vais de ce pas Rayleigh-san. »**

Buggy s'enfuit le plus vite qu'il put, Rayleigh se tourna vers Crocus et lui dit :

« **Bienvenue dans l'équipage Crocus j'espère que tu te sentiras à l'aise, désolé de cette accueille précipité mais vois-tu, nous ne voulons pas perdre davantage de temps ici alors je te présenterais le reste de la troupe plus tard**

 **-Il n'y a pas de soucis de toute façon avec la fête d'hier soir je ne crois pas qu'il y ait besoin de plus de présentation**

 **-Et pour Laboon ?**

 **-Ah, c'est un peu difficile, hier soir en vous quittant je suis allé le voir pour lui annoncer que je partais avec vous, je ne sais ce qui s'est passé mais je n'ai senti aucun sentiment de tristesse, comme s'il savait que ce moment aller arriver et qu'il s'y était déjà préparé, c'est peut-être moi qui commence à avoir du mal à le comprendre.**

 **-Je vois, comme tu l'as dit je pense aussi qu'il avait déjà compris qu'à un moment ou à un autre tu partirais, il s'est fait une raison.**

 **-Ça fait quand même chaud au cœur, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé sur un navire depuis un bout de temps**

 **-Ne t'inquiète, naviguer s'est comme parler c'est naturel et ça ne s'oublie pas »**

En disant cela Rayleigh s'en alla donner plus d'ordre plus loin sur le navire. Petit à petit les voiles principales du navire furent baissées et l'ancre levée, le navire commença à bouger tout doucement puis le vent finit le travail en permettant au navire d'enfin pouvoir quitter la rive. Puis le navire commença à s'éloigner de plus en plus de la côte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne devienne plus qu'un fin bout de terre à peine perceptible. Sur le pont, Crocus regardait son phare s'éloigner, il était songeur. Il repensait aux vingt dernières années passé dans ce phare à attendre un équipage qui ne reviendrait pas, il repensait à Laboon avec qui il avait passé le plus clair du temps à réconforter et lui donner espoir, au fil du temps ce petit baleineau était devenu plus qu'un compagnon. Il fut tiré de ses pensé par une petite masse noire qui sortait de l'eau, il reconnut immédiatement cet évent d'où jaillissaient un petit jet d'eau et les cris qui l'accompagnaient. Les deux amis se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment comme s'il échangeait leurs pensées, cette parfaite harmonie s'arrêta quand le baleineau sauta en l'air puis retomba l'eau en créant une vague qui emporta au loin le navire et comme pour un au revoir il lâcha son plus grand jet d'eau pour marquer le début de la formidable aventure de ses nouveaux amis.

* * *

Une journée après le départ des pirates du cap des jumeaux, alors que les nuages d'orage recouvrent d'un épais manteau brumeux la nuit de Grand-Line, un gigantesque galion de plusieurs centaines de mètre de longueur passe le cap dans un énorme fracas, il s'arrête doucement près des berges. On voit en détail que le navire a dû subir une violente tempête comme le laisse suggérer les planches de bois manquantes ainsi que les voiles troués. Des personnes s'agitent sur le pont, et seules deux personnes sont immobiles, on distingue de leurs silhouettes que l'un des deux est plus imposant que l'autre qui semble chétif. Il semble discuter à propos de quelque chose (attendez j'augmente le son) :

 **« Une entrée fracassante n'est-ce pas mon seigneur ?**

 **\- Ce n'était pas si dur de rentrer sur Grand-Line finalement, et dire que quand on recrutait ils y'avaient des soit disant pirates qui se faisaient dessus rien qu'en entendant ces mots, quelles mauviettes ! Guan-guan-guan-guan**

 **-Vous avez raison seigneur. Et si on restait ici le temps de réparer le navire ?**

 **-Hors de question, nous réparerons en même temps que nous naviguerons, mon bras n'arrête pas de me faire souffrir, il réclame vengeance, et il ne sera pas satisfait tant qu'il n'aura pas broyé ce traitre.**

 **-Patience mon seigneur, maintenant qu'on est sur la même mer que lui, c'est plus qu'une question de temps**

 **-Guan-guan-guan-guan, tient toi prêt Judas je vais venir te rendre la pareille. »**

* * *

 **« Palapalapalapalapalapala…..palapalapalapala….palapalapala…Katcha**

 **-Ici base navale de Rawding, j'écoute**

 **-Base navale de Rawding, ici le QG de la marine, nous avons un ordre de mission important de classe VA, je vous transmets par fax les informations supplémentaires.**

 **-Bien compris, à vous »**

Le papier contenant l'ordre de mission était tout doucement imprimé, l'officier en charge de la radio sirotait son café pendant ce temps. Lorsqu'il commença à lire l'ordre de mission il fut abasourdit par son contenu et bu d'une traite son café encore chaud puis il commença à courir dans les couloirs de la base navale. Il arriva devant une porte en bois à laquelle il toqua en attendant l'autorisation d'entrer. Derrière la porte en face de lui se trouvait un homme portant l'uniforme des haut gradés qui était en train de ranger une grosse pile de papier, l'officier prit la parole :

« **Mon commandant, nous venons tout juste de recevoir un ordre de mission de la part du QG**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que ça dit, je n'ai pas tout l'après-midi ?**

 **-C'est un ordre de mission de classe VA, je vous laisse le lire**

 **-Comme si y'avait pas assez de boulot, faut aussi qu'on me rajoute des missions importantes.** Il commence à lire, et lui aussi est choqué par son contenu. **Prévenez tous les officiers il faut retrouver cet homme le plus rapidement possible.**

 **-Bien mon commandant. »**

L'officier sorti du bureau et refit le chemin inverse jusqu'à la salle des radios où il s'empara du micro, et commença à dicter les ordres par les haut-parleurs. Bientôt toutes la base navale se retrouva sur le pied de guerre, les grandes portes de la base navales s'ouvrirent laissant déferler sur la ville un flot de soldat. Le commandant quand-a lui délaissa ses obligations administratives pour partir lui aussi à la traque. Une mission VA est plus importante que des litiges entre le commerçant de poisson et le vendeur de crevette, et puis si cette homme était bien sur cette île, il n'en resterait plus rien d'ici demain.

* * *

Île de Flow, Grand Line.

C'est sur cette île hivernale que le navire de Roger avait décidé d'amarrer, et comme à leurs habitudes les pirates de Roger partirent chercher la première taverne sur leur chemin, ce qui ne fut pas très long, ils entrèrent et prirent immédiatement place sur les sièges. Les clients déjà présents ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qu'ils avaient à faire à des pirates, leur petite île qui n'avait aucune base navale était une escale de choix pour les pirates, c'est pour cette raison que le maire avait donnée comme instruction de ne causer aucun tort à tout pirates qui viendraient, et ce le temps qu'il puisse convaincre la marine de placer une base sur son île. Les pirates assoiffés commandèrent non pas des chopes, mais des tonneaux ainsi que toute la nourriture présente. Le serveur, un adolescent gringalet, avait du mal à prendre la commande de ses messieurs qui commençait déjà à sentir fortement l'alcool. C'est à ce moment-là que trois autres personnes entrèrent dans le bar, deux adultes et un enfant. Immédiatement après leur entrer le groupe de pirate se tut, les nouveaux arrivants prirent place à une table reculée dans le bar dans l'ombre, ils commandèrent eux aussi de l'alcool et de la nourriture. Les pirates qui avaient remarqué le silence recommencèrent à faire du bruit comme si le silence était pour eux une maladie. Après plusieurs minutes, Scopper se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la table des nouveaux arrivants, il tira un siège vers lui une chaise et tomba dessus, puis il dit en se tournant vers eux :

« **Wooooo, keski vous faites là les gars allez venez faire la fête avec nous, ne restez pas dans votre coin**

 **-Non merci, nous préférons rester ici, alors si vous vouliez bien vous en aller,** dit un homme en costume avec un béret

 **-Kesk'il à lui à parler pour tout le monde, aller quoi venez on s'amuse bien,** en se tournant vers ses camarades **, n'est-ce pas les gars !**

 **\- OUAIIIIII,** gueulèrent-ils en cœur même s'ils n'avaient pas entendu la question **.**

 **-Je vous l'ai bien dit, hiic, on est bien chaud là-bas, mais vous savez ce qui nous manque ? Un musicien, c'est vrai quoi qui a vu un équipage pirate sans musicien c'est idiot, il faudrait que j'en touche un mot au cap'.**

 **-Excusez-moi, mais je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi, on ne veut pas passer notre soirée accompagné de stupide pirate saoul comme des gueux,** répondit une femme portant elle aussi un béret.

 **-Waouh, nous avons aussi une femme, excusez-moi mi m'y lady, je n'avais pas remarqué votre présence. Voyez-vous, je saoul comme un gueux mais je n'en reste pas moins un gentleman, que diriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse qui est à la gloire de votre beauté.**

 **-Mais hum, vous… vous me gênez,** dit-elle en rougissant **, je ne suis pas si belle voyons, mais si vous insistez comment pourrais-je refuser une danse à un gentleman,** elle lui tend sa main.

 **-Hahahahhahahaha, Sam s'est encore fait embobiner, quelle blondasse hahahahaha,** s'esclaffe le gamin qui lui aussi porte un béret. **»**

Scopper et ladite Sam se retournèrent vers le gamin, cette dernière lui donna une gifle monumentale qui le renversa de son siège. Scopper quand à lui resta sans voix, il se frotta les yeux puis il se pinça pour être sûr de ne pas être sous l'effet de l'alcool, il fut rassuré sur ce dernier point mais n'en resta pas moins interloqué il se retourna vers ses camarades encore une fois :

 **« BUGGY VIENT VOIR, IL Y'A UN GAMIN COMME TOI ICI**

Le dénommé Buggy accourut le plus vite possible avec son gigot dans la bouche

 **-Enfoiré de Scopper combien de fois il faut que je te répète de ne pas m'appeler à chaque fois que tu vois un gamin, qui en plus ne me ressem…. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »**

Buggy laissa tomber son gigot, ses yeux quittèrent ses orbites, puis il tomba à la renverse, Sam et sa victime se retournèrent vers ce qui fût pour eux aussi une horrible surprise, l'homme au béret fût lui aussi surpris :

 **« Humm comme c'est original, une copie conforme d'André, on aura tout vu.**

 **-Qui appelles-tu une copie ? Hé toi l'enflure tu te prends pour qui pour m'imiter ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi le copieur ici, comment ose-tu me copier ?**

 **-Toi je vais te faire manger les pissenlits par la racine approche un peu,** Buggy s'élance sur son adversaire, il essaie de lui donner un coup de poing, mais son adversaire l'évite et réplique lui aussi par un coup de poing que Buggy évite à son tour puis il se rue vers son adversaire qui lui avait préparé un coup de poing, Buggy ne l'ayant pas vu venir le reçoit en pleine figure mais avait de tomber il lance un coup de pied sur le menton de son adversaire. Les deux enfants tombent sur les tables à proximité, ils se relevèrent tout doucement une fourchette à la main puis ils s'élancèrent déterminés à en finir avec le copieur, mais ils furent stoppés dans leurs élans par leurs camarades respectifs. Buggy était tenu par le col de la chemise par Rayleigh, et André par l'homme au béret. Les deux adultes se fixèrent du regard, puis l'homme au béret déposa André à terre :

 **« Nous sommes désolés du grabuge que nous vous avons causé,** dit-il en s'inclinant

 **-Nous de même,** répondit Rayleigh **»**

L'homme au béret se dirigea vers le comptoir sur lequel il déposa une bourse, puis accompagné de ses compagnons, il quitta la salle. Scopper lança un clin d'œil à Sam qui ne manqua pas de trébucher sur ses talons. Rayleigh déposa Buggy puis se tourna vers Scopper :

 **« Je ne peux même pas te laisser partir avec le reste du groupe sans que tu ne fasses de grabuge ?**

 **-Hahahahaha, calme toi Rayleigh ce n'est pas ma faute, moi je draguais c'est Buggy qui s'est emporté**

 **-Tu as vu comme moi que ce foutu gamin se foutait de ma gueule,** dit-il pour se justifier

 **-Pas un mot,** répondit Rayleigh

 **-Où est le capitaine, Rayleigh ?** demanda Scopper

 **-Il est parti se promener sur l'île»**

Il déposa Buggy à terre puis tous les trois s'assirent avec le reste des pirates.

* * *

Dès qu'ils sortirent de la taverne, l'homme au béret sortit un éscargophone de sa poche, il composa un numéro puis il attendit que son correspondant réponde et quand ce dernier répondit la conversation commença :

 **« Chef, il y'a une bandes de pirate sur l'île et….**

 **-C'est juste pour ça que tu m'appelles Ted, laisse les tranquille s'ils ne font pas trop de grabuge.**

 **-Laissez-moi finir voulez-vous, tout à l'heure j'ai entendu leur conversation et à ce qu'il parait leur capitaine s'appelle Roger**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Et bien voyez-vous ce nom me disait quelque chose et j'ai vérifié dans la liste des avis de recherche, et j'ai bien fait. Ces pirates viennent d'East Blue et leur capitaine et recherché pour une grosse somme.**

 **-Combien ? Dépêches-toi je n'ai pas tout mon temps**

 **-Il s'appelle Gol D. Roger et il est recherché pour 75 millions de berrys**

 **-75 millions de berrys ? Il mérite que je m'y intéresse. Je t'envoie des renforts ?**

 **-Non chef ce ne sera pas nécessaire il n'était pas avec ses hommes à la la-loutre-de-grand-line, il se promène en ville à ce que j'ai entendu, ses hommes n'ont pas l'air bien fort et en plus il y'a un gamin qui ressemble à André avec eux.**

 **-Hahahahaha, je te laisse t'en charger Ted, mais n'abime pas trop la tête du petit, elle serait parfaite dans ma collection**

 **KATCHA »**

* * *

Roger se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville quand soudain un de groupe de personnes avec des bérets l'encercla, il ne comprit pas bien ce qui se passait mais au final il se retrouva ligoté et les mains menotté. Il fut emmené dans le sous-sol d'un manoir en haut d'une colline entourée par la forêt où il fut jeté dans un cachot sombre et humide. Quand ses ravisseurs s'en allèrent il observa le cachot en détail et il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul et se tourna vers son codétenu :

 **« Salut, je m'appelle Roger et je suis un pirate, qui est tu ?**

 **-Hein, un pirate ? Manquait plus que ça, pourquoi es-tu ici ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas de dette de jeu, donc je suppose que ce sont des chasseurs de pirates qui en veulent à ma prime, mais toi pourquoi es-tu là, gamin ?**

 **-Pour à peu près la même chose que toi, le vieux, mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour ta sécurité, je ne peux juste te révéler mon nom, je m'appelle Shanks »**

* * *

Et oui, le chapitre est déjà fini, un chapitre qui a mis très longtemps à sortir, et pour ce qui se le demande je ne suis pas mort, et le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine est de retour aussi, alors si vous avez aimé ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Tchuus !

 **Bonus**

Tout à coup, le navire se met à tanguer violemment, notre gentil petit pif rouge qui n'avait rien demandé à personne tombe de son siège et se retrouve aspergé par de l'eau contaminée. Quand le bateau se stabilise enfin, il se précipite rapidement sur le pont du navire pour vérifier le ciel, aucune tempête ne gronde. Automatiquement il scrute l'horizon à la recherche d'un ennemi hostile que en veux à sa tête, mais là aussi toujours rien. Les agitations du moussaillon intriguent le troisième capitaine qui s'approche de lui. Quand il est à sa portée Scopper est pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir, surement dû à l'odeur de mort qui se dégage du jeune mousse. Ecœuré Scopper demande à Buggy :

« **Bon sang, mais où t'es-tu fourré pour sentir comme ça ?**

 **-J'étais sur les toilettes quand soudain le navire a commencé à bouger violemment, je suis tombé et quelque chose m'a aspergé, du coup je suis venu voir ce qui se passait ici**

 **-Au seigneur, tu dis que quelque chose t'as aspergé ? Tu es dégueulasse**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je me suis lavé les mains en sortant figure-toi ! »**

Scopper ne pouvant plus supporter cette odeur donne un coup de pied à Buggy et celui se retrouve par-dessus bord

« **Dépêche-toi de prendre un bon bain, où on va partir sans toi ! »**


End file.
